A Look into the mulitverse
by TanakaClinkenbeard
Summary: Team RWBY, JNR friends and enemies are locked in a strange theater with weapons taken away and are unable to fight either other. They are forced to sit and watch as the big screen shows themselves in different universes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of A Look into the Multiverse. This will not be a Jaune focus fic but the first chapter will involve him. Please do not request anything in the comments I already have stuff planned out. Major thanks to my main man GrimmBear for writing the reaction, please please go check out his stuff. Thanks again, man. I know doing this chapter was hard not knowing the source material. But enough of this. LET'S ROCK!

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Mercury asked as he, Cinder and Emerald were walking into a theater. In front of them Salem lead the group.  
"Yes, it is. The coordinates are correct from Watts machine." She said as they entered and was met with another group. And a rather large one.  
"RUBY!" Cinder said as she raised her bow and pulled her arm back and Emerald and Mercury got ready to fight as Salem sighed.  
The other group consisted of Ozpin, Oscar, team RWBY and JNR. Who got in front of the two and pulled their weapons out. Then suddenly all their weapons vanished out of thin air.  
"What the!?"  
"My Weapons!"  
"MY BABY!" Ruby yelled looking for Crescent Rose.  
"My legs!" Mercury fell and Emerald started to laugh and covered her mouth while Cinder ran at Ruby who then raised her arms up to fight her. Then before they could reach each other, a light barrier comes between them. "What the!?" Cinder yelled as she roared and punched it. It just glowed.  
Then the large screen begins to start, and the groups look at it. Both in confusion and curiosity. Salem decided to tell them. "Look, we have been all brought here o watch these…. Images of ourselves, why and how? I do not know, so unless you want to be forced out, you'll sit down and watch." She said as Ozpin said the same thing and they all sat to watch the large screen.  
**The scene starts start with Cinder Fall in a library, reading a book. A voice speaks out to her, but she doesn't turn to look, continuing to read the book. **  
"Cinder its you." Emerald said as Cinder merely looked at her other version, momentarily cursing herself as she looked better there than she did now.  
Though the other side were more concerned about why Cinder was there, she could possibly be somewhere that can give her more power, and cinder with more power leads to more concerns.  
"**So, you're looking for the book of ancient Legends. The tale of the Dark knight warrior known as Ozma?**"  
"Ozma." Ruby said recalling the story that Jinn had told them about, she looked back at Salem who then looked at her their eyes connected, and she gave ruby a seething glare that made her yelp.  
'Ozma as a dark knight huh? Rather flattering title.' Salem thought, just imagining her once love becoming an agent of evil, she shivered a little inside before looking at the screen more.  
While Ozpin was more than intrigued about his other self, he had to keep a close eye for any key details in the screen that could help him better understand it.  
**The speaker steps into the light revealing Raven Branwen, her face having odd look marking on the side.  
**  
Cinder still does not turn to look at Raven and closes the book.  
"Mom…" Yang said as she lightly glared at the woman, still mad about what happened at the camp, and at Haven. But she was wondering what those markings were as she narrowed her eyes.  
"Hmmph, so this was the woman who supposedly slew you." Salem said checking if there were any key things on Raven, so far those markings were the only concern.

Cinder seethed looking at the branwen, wanting nothing more than to kill her.  
"**That's not what I'm looking for" She replied, placing the book back on the self. "Leave me."  
**'What is she looking for then.' Ozpin wondered as he was a bit curious about why Raven was there, and what Cinder could possibly want.  
"**Then what are you looking?" Raven asked, paying Cinder request no mind. The older woman frowns a bit.  
**"**A Demon, that impregnates a woman, who then bears twins. A boy and girl. That is the story isn't it?  
Cinder pulls her Kanata from its sheath and points it at Raven, still not having turn her gaze at the older woman.  
**"Ew…" Nora said a little grossed out about a demon actually doing it with a woman. Though in her mind she imagined it to be some sort of freaky Grimm creature.  
Seeing her reaction Cinder raised a brow and so did Salem, it brought some suspicion to her character in the screen. They both had the same thought that this Cinder could be the twin daughter.  
"Hmm not bad." Ruby said seeing Cinders Katana, She didn't like the woman, and seeing her weapon didn't like her much more, it was basic in her eyes.  
"**Leave me." She speaks softly. "I won't tell you a third time."  
**Some of them were getting a bit pumped and excited for a fight, like Nora and Mercury, though the others wondered what would happen between the two, they were both strong and in their last match Raven came out on top, could she do it again though.  
**There is a bit of silence as Raven look at the blade, seemly not affected by Cinder's actions. She grabs the blade with two of her fingers.  
**"**People inherently fear evil. However," Raven began as she walked toward the young woman, not caring that the blade sliced her finger. Blood began to drip on the floor.  
**"**Occasionally, a Person may become seduced by evil."  
After Raven finished speaking, Cinder finally turns and looks at her, the amber eyed woman , her expression unreadable.  
**"Uhhh That's… Creepy." Nora commented as she saw how Raven was unfazed by cutting her finger on a long blade. Especially when she saw the blood drip down.  
"That's… that's not what your moms like, right?" Blake asked a little frightened by the woman on the screen.  
"No, but now I kind of glad she's like how she is." Yang replied while Cinder narrowed her eyes a bit, the raven on the screen must've been like her in a way. Wanting more power.  
"**What are you getting at?" She inquires, placing her blade back in its sheath.  
**"What!? No fight scene, no slicing or any action!?" Nora yelled as she wanted to see two enemies fight each other and hoped that Cinder on the screen would fall.  
"Calm your beast Ozpin, some of us are trying to watch." Salem said smirking as she saw Nora's glare. She was easy to anger in this situation.  
"Its alright Nora just ignore her." Ren said as Jaune nodded and calmed Nora down by patting her shoulder. The Valkyrie sighed and pouted as she sat in her chair.

**Raven smiles a bit before responding.  
**"**First… You must share with me the story of Ozma."  
**"Is anyone else confused, or is it just me?" Oscar asked as he had no idea what was happening in the screen, the others thought the same thing and were utterly confused, even Salem, and **Ozpin didn't know what was going on, and one of them didn't like it.  
The scene cuts and transitions to a shot of the moon. The sound of blade clashing against each other and as the scene continues there are two figures fighting on top of a large roofless building. As they fight Yang's voice is heard.  
**"**You heard of it haven't you? The legend of Spadra. My father used to tell the story to my sister and I when I was young..."  
**Ruby and her group were surprised to heard Yang's voice come out and apparently it turns out that Ruby herself was also involved in the story as well.  
**As she speaks, the two figures continue to fight as it rains.  
**"**Long ago in ancient times, a demon rebel against his own kind for the sake of the human race."  
One of the figure's attempts to jab the other with their greatsword, the other parry and attack with a downward slice aimed for the shoulder with their blade. They jump out of the way.  
**"**With his sword, he shut the portal to the demonic realm and sealed the evil entities off from our human world. But since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side."  
Yang's voice chuckles before she continued.  
**"**I never believed it. I thought it was a child's fairy tale."  
**"Yeah. We thought fairy tales weren't real too." Jaune said as team RWBY and his team agreed. Ever since the Maidens, and other stories were actually real, they didn't know what to believe now.  
**The two opponents slice and swipe and each other landing the blows. Blood spills to the ground and is washed away by the rain as the two keep going despite this.  
**"**But I discovered that this so-called legend wasn't a myth. Ozma existed."  
Yang's voice wavered as she said it, as if she still couldn't believe that it was true.  
**"**How do I know? Well…" She trailed off.  
The two were lock in an exchange, sparks flying as the sound of blade clashing once again appeared. The one of their face's where finally shown and one was Jaune Arc.  
**"Hey look jaune, its you!" Nora said as she looked at her leader who was mostly confused about this,  
"**I met the children of Ozma… Both of them."  
The second figure face was also shown. It was Cinder Fall from earlier.  
**"**Though the blood the same blood of their father flowed through their veins, the two battle each other fiercely like arch enemies.  
Cinder and Jaune's clash of blades became faster and fiercer to the point where their blades could not be seen as anymore but blurs. The two of them move fast enough that it seem like the rain had come to a standstill. They smacked their blade into each other and the shockwave from it made a small slash from the water on the ground. They were lock against each other, staring each other dead in the eyes. **

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw and heard what Yang was talking about. "No way." Nora said as she realized that Jaune, and Cinder were siblings in this.  
"Your kidding me." Cinder said as she looked at Jaune who just looked more annoyed and **confused about the ordeal.  
**"**It seemed as if they derived some sort of twisted pleasure from this sibling rivalry."**

**And true to Yang's words, we see that Jaune and Cinder are enjoying the fight as they both has smirked at each other. But then with a flick of her wrist, Cinder sends Jaune's sword flying away. And in that moment take her chance to impale her brother with her blade, driving into his abdomen a bit before yanking it out. Jaune begins to fall to his back.**

"**But in the end…"**

**Jaune lay on the ground of his back and Cinder runs her fingers through her hair, trying to dry it off.**

"**Only one was left standing" **  
"What!?" Ruby said as she saw that Jaune had apparently died. She like her other friends were pissed and gave cinders glares, while the fall maiden was passive about it.  
**Cinder goes to pick up Jaune's sword and walks away. As her brother tries to get up, she turns around. The scene cuts once again and is on a black screen. The only noise that can be heard is the sound of a telephone ringing. It then shows a room. There a drum set in one corner, a pool table in one, a jukebox in near a door that leads out outside. In the middle of the room was a desk and it had the ringing phone as well as a box of pizza. A shirtless Jaune shows up drying his hair as he walks toward the desk, he kicks the chair up to its legs, and as he sits down place his feet on the desk hard enough for the phone to launch up. He catches answering the call.  
**"Hey, look guys he's alive! Jaune your alive!" Nora said excitingly as she shook her leader and made him yell out as she and the others were glad their friend hadn't died. Meanwhile Cinder let out a groan seeing that he wasn't dead.  
Though as they were relieved one girl among them had her cheeks dusted red when she saw Jaune's toned body on the screen and looked at the original before blushing more and turning to see what else would happen.  
"**Sorry, not open for business yet." Jaune throw the phone back on the stand, ending the call. He sighs and grabs a slice of pizza  
**"**I haven't even picked a name for this joint and I'm already getting calls."  
Raven enter the shop to see Jaune eating his pizza. The blonde stops eating to look at the red eyed woman.  
**"**You a customer too?" He asked, looking annoyed. "Well, if you wanna use the bathroom help yourself. The toilet's in the back."  
**"I don't think she there for that." Nora pointed out while Yang focused on what she would do.

Raven pay him no mind and walk around the room, almost like she was a vulture waiting to strike.  
"**Is your name Jaune? Son of Ozma?"  
Jaune turns and glare at the woman.  
**"**Where did you hear that?" He questioned. **  
"Guessing he's still pissed about the stab."  
**Raven smirks and walk up to the desk with her arms behind her back.  
**"**From your sister." She looks down and see the neckless Jaune was wearing. Raven look at it for a few seconds before continuing.  
**'Why was she look at the necklace so much.' Salem and Ozpin thought as they focused on her and the item of interest.  
"**She sent this invitation for you." She said. "Please accept it."  
After saying that she flips the desk over, Jaune jumping as soon as she does. He lands on his feet and pulls out a pistol to shoot her, but she had all but disappear. The son of Ozma places his gun away, walking forward and catching the pizza box in his hand.  
**Yang groaned and crossed her arms annoyed. "She ran away of course."  
"This jaune is very acrobatic" Blake noticed and said while Ruby drools over the guns, and more than just one.  
"**Invitation huh?" He mutters to himself. The demon hybrid goes to take a bite out of a slice of pizza but suddenly, several creature's wielding scythe appear and impaled the young man on them. Blood spilled on the floor.  
**"GAAAHHHH!/JAUNE!" Nora and Ruby screamed thinking jaune had died while the others on their side looked in shock.  
**Jaune then thrusted his palm forward, smacking the creature away from him killing it. The creatures look up to see the Son of Ozma twirling the mask that their ally wore on his fingertips. Jaune walks forward, with blades in his arms and legs, dragging along one of the creatures for a ride. Seemly not bothered by the implement. He goes over to the to his jukebox, kicking the demon he dragged along and grabbling a slice of Pizza. The Blonde rip a blade out of his chest and toss it up at one of his celling fans, causing it to fall on top of a few demon.  
**Everyone was shocked that Jaune is still alive and kicking. While Ozpin and Salem think that Jaune might be immortal like the grimm queen herself.  
"**This party's getting crazy! Let's rock!" He cheers and goes to turn on his jukebox, but it's doesn't work. He tries a few more time before slamming his fist into the jukebox hard enough to dent it and music starts to play, tapping his foot in tone with the music. Jaune goes on to take down the demon with ease, using the blades on his arms and legs to kill the demons. Using his guns Evory and Ivory to shoot them to bit, using one of the demons as a skateboard as he shoots the others while pass by. Grabbing his sword and flipping his pool table to shoot one pool ball and having it collide with all the other to smack the demons it the face. In no time the demons were defeated. Jaune look over his office with a frown.  
**They laugh at Jaune's attempts to turn on his jukebox. Jaune slumped a bit while yang smirked and patted his shoulder.

Then everyone Expressed their surprise that that how well he's able to fight while Ruby drools a bit over his gun skills and his sword.  
"**Damnit. Already wreck the place up and I haven't even named it yet. Cinder better pay up."  
He smiles however and grabs his jacket.  
**"**Well Cindy. I can tell this is gonna be one hell of a party!" He shouts kicking down his door.  
**Then as he moved the screen turned off. "'WHAT!? It can't end there!" Nora said as Ruby let out her own groan at the action being stopped.  
The viewers in the theatre do take notice to the screen turns back on and a song plays. It seems like another is going to play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the characters reactions aren't as good as the last chapter's reaction. GrimmBear couldn't do it and I didn't want to push him. Please check out his fanfic on this site under the same name and his Tumblr under Hasbrobear. While your at it check out ManOfTheWall fics on this sites under the same name as well. He helped me make the reaction list crappy. Final thing, but please do not make request in the review, I'm not taking them and this isn't a Jaune focus fic. Their will be Jaune chapters but it will not focus on him alone. That being said, I hope you enjoy.**

**Inspiration:Spyro's Bad day.**

**The screen plays and Oscar was on the screen. He has small horns on top of his head and tiny wings on his back. He is currently chasing a sheep.**

"Look,it's Oscar!" Ruby gasped.  
"Aw, he looks cute with his little wings and horns" Nora cooed.

"Yeah he's really cute,just like our Oscar!" Yang said as she ruffled the Oscar in the theater hair. Oscar blushed at the treatment and slapped Yang's hand away, Yang grinning as he does.

**Oscar kept chasing the sheep until he ran into a stone statue. The statue shook and broke revealing Salem looking human but she had also had horns and wings like Oscar, but bigger.**

Ozpin looked at Salem with a bit of sadness. It hurt seeing his former lover like that compared to the more human looking version on the screen.

"Mistress is that you?" Cinder asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes, a form I had long ago." Salem replied looking back at Ozpin. "But this version of me, like the boy, is not human."  
"If they aren't human then what are they?" Mercury asked the group.  
"Maybe their demons like Cinder and I were in the last one?" Jaune suggested.

"**Thank you for releasing me Oscar." She said with a smile.**

"**Uh, I did what now?" Oscar replied, confused.**

"**Gnasty Gnorc has imprisoned the dragons across the many worlds, you're our only hope of saving us!" Salem continued like the smaller dragon didn't say anything.**

"Dragons? Oh my god that is so cool!" Nora said with a grin.

"If they are dragons, why would Salem give Oscar, a seemly undeveloped dragon child, the task of saving all the dragons?" Ren questioned.

"I'm sure this Oscar is capable of handing this!" Ruby said  
"Those are all well and good." Yang began, "But are we gonna ignore Gnasty Gnorc? What kinda name is that?"  
"Are we gonna ignore the fact that this Gnasty Gnorc managed to turn EVERY dragon into stone? Blake stated

"Then why didn't little dragon Oscar also turn into stone like the other dragons." Emerald asked

"Perhaps he was considered too weak to be threat?" Cinder said with a smirk. Like the Oscar here."

"Hey!" Oscar shouted offended.

"**Huh? You're kidding right?" Oscar exclaimed. "Dude I'm tiny!" He spreads his small wing to prove his his point.**

"**There's no time to explain!" Salem said waving off Oscar. "You need to take these!" She shoved the boy a dragonfly, a jar, and a bunch of gems into his arms.**

"**Just wait a second!" Oscar cried as the items where shoved onto him. Salem wasn't having it and picked up Oscar by the scruff of his neck and walked him over to a portal that said 'Gnasty Gnorc'.**

"**Come on, do I get a say in this?!" **

"**No." Salem replied with a smirk."**

"Wow, Little dragon Oscar is just really thrown into this."Ruby said with a shake of her head.

"Yes,it's just like Salem to throw a child in the fray without warning and a laugh." Ozpin said bitterly. Salem fired a glare at the wizard.  
"As if you're one to talk Ozma." She growled. "Or do I have to remind you of your little school?" The air seem to become more tense as the two glare at each other.

"**Off you go!" And the older dragoness threw Oscar into the portal. He fell planted into the ground and drop the gems and jar he was holding.**

"**What's happening?" He asked to no one in particular.**

"I'm with you, what is happening?" Oscar asked, feeling bad for his counterpart

"**Who dares enter the domain of Gnasty Gnorc?!" A green giant wielding a big hammer that was apparently Gnasty Gnorc bellowed out.**

"**Huh?" Oscar asked lamely.**

"That's Nasty Gnasty Gnorc?" Weiss ask her nose wrinkling in disgust.  
"What a hideous creature." Cinder said her face filled with disgust as well.

"**You! Punny little dragon child!" Gnasty Gnorc bellowed out before jumping down to Oscar.**

"**Yeah, ok apparently you did something and everyone's really mad." The dragon said with a nervous smile as the green giant stomp toward him. "So listen I'm sure you're a perfectly reasonable guy so I don't see why we could, put down the ham-" The dragon was cut off by Gnasty Gnorc swinging his hammer at him and sending him flying toward a table with a vase on it breaking it in half. "Yeah, ok cool." Oscar deadpanned from under the rubble.**

The group had a little laugh at that. Oscar blushed and sinked into his seat a bit.

"**You know I think I'm getting why no one likes you." He snarked as he get up and dodges the giant swinging his hammer down at him. He runs off with Gnasty Gnorc giving chase.**

"**I'M GONNA HANG YOUR HEAD ON MY WALL!" The giant screams.**

"**Oh yeah? Lets see you get a hang of THIS!" Oscar said with a smirk as he let a small breath of fire at Gnasty Gnorc knees.**

"Such weak flames will do nothing."Cinder scoffed

**Gnasty Gnorc falls over and then turn into ashes.**

"Well look at that" Jaune said with a grin as he watch Cinder scowl at him. Oscar sat up a bit as his dragon counterpart beat Gnasty Gronc so easily.

"**Huh, ok." Oscar looked surprised at how easy it was to beat the Green giant. "So, how do I get out of here?" The dragonfly that Salem gave him poked his head and turns his attention to a portal nearby. The dragon and dragonfly walked through the portal to see they were not in the realms of dragons. He looks around to see Sun, Velvet, and Professor Oobleck.**

"Hey It's Professor Oobleck, Sun and the Velvet girl! Ruby exclaim.  
"Judging from the fact that Oscar didn't go home they must have brought him here for a reason." Ren pointed out.

"**Woah professor! Your portal worked!" Sun exclaimed in stilled lines.**

"**It's a real dragon!" Velvet said excitedly.**

"**What's your name young man?" Oobleck ask with a smile.**

"**I'm going home" Oscar stated, about to walk where he came from but a energy blast blew in up in his face covering it in soot. "Ok." The dragon mutter after sucking air from his teeth. **

"Oscar sounds really mad now." Blake observed  
"Well he didn't want to go on this trip to begin with and now his only way home got blown up. Yang repiled. "Who blew it up anyways?"

**Adam is onscreen now holding a scepter that blew up the portal gate. He was on top of some kind of creature.**

"Adam."Yang and Blake growled at seeing the red hair bull faunus.

"**Who brought a dragon into Avalar?!" He demand an answer.**

"**HE DID IT!" Oscar shouted holding up Oobleck.**

"**I'm the professor" Oobleck said with a dopey smile. **

The group had a another laugh at Oobleck dopeyness.  
"Dragon Oscar was sure quick to throw this Oobleck under the bus." Emerald said.

"** .DRAGONS!" Adam growled.**

"**I hate you more, what's your point?" Oscar snarked back with a scowl."**

"Well, Oscar got really sassy." Yang said.

"Well his only chance to get home just got destroyed so i imagined he doesn't want to be nice to Adam." Mercury said "I'd be snarky as well."

"**You better listen well boy." Adam began. "These lands belong to me. So as long as I'm around everyone will bow down to-" Adam was cut off by Oscar throwing Oobleck in his face. The red head grabbed his nose in pain as a little blood seep out, his face clearly had shock on it. "Did you just? He ask stunned.**

"Whoa Oscar you didn't need to do that!" Jaune exclaimed looking at the Oscar in the theater.  
"It's not me! I wouldn't do that" Oscar shout back. Everyone mirror Adam's shock at Oscar throwing Oobleck.

"**I don't care, leave me alone." Oscar said.**

"**You're so mean!" Adam stated before smacking the creature he was on top of head. "**_**Gulp**_ **take me home. I need a band aid. As Adam left he shouted to Oscar: I'll deal with you later dragon!**

"**I still don't care!" Oscar shouted back.**

"Adam's right. This Oscar is mean!" Nora exclaimed

"I can respect his thought process. Just doesn't care about anything" Mercury grinned.

"**Woah, that's Adam. He's the bad guy" Sun said in a stilled tone of voice.**

"**Who's he and what's wrong with his mouth?" Oscar asked a bit freaked out by the guy.**

"**This is Sun and we don't know." Velvet responded, her face grimacing.**

"**I have a disorder!" Sun said cheerful, his eyes not looking straight.**

"What's wrong with your boyfriend Blake?" Yang ask cleary teasing her  
"One, he's not my boyfriend. Two, if the Velvet in that universe doesn't know why would I?" Blake said with a frown.

"**Oh dear, it appeared the portal has been completely destroyed." Oobleck said with a sad look. He sided up to Oscar and wrapped his arm around the dragon child's shoulder. "Well, look like you're stuck here. You're going to collected all the things and defeat Adam!"**

"**No this is extortion! This is bullcrap!" **

"**Please Oscar? We don't want to try anything else." Velvet pleaded.**

"Oscar doesn't want to help save the world? Why?" Ruby asked.

"They did bring him here against his will and are basically holding him hostage until he's done doing their bidding. I wouldn't want to help either." Jaune repiled.

**Oscar plants his face into his hand and groans. A scene cut showing the little dragon collecting a bunch of gems and getting hurt over .**

"Oh, boy. This seem like it's gonna hurt for dragon Oscar. Nora said bracing herself.

**Getting eaten by a metal shark, **

"Why is there a metal shark under the ocean?" Emerald cried out in horror.

"And what luck that it happened to be in the same spot Oscar was. Blake pointed out.

**hit by a car,**

"That guy didn't even slowed down for him, that was so on purosed! Ruby shouted in anger.

**being frozen after trying to catch fish,**

"Jeez, Did Oscar piss in someone cereal or something? Because this kid's luck sucks! Yang exclaimed. Who gets frozen while fishing?!"

**blown up, electrocuted, the works. **

Oscar swears he can feel everything that happened to the dragon Oscar on screen. All this to go home.

**It wasn't long until Oscar collected all the gems.**

"That's one tough kid. All that and he's going." Mercury mused.  
"And it seem that aura doesn't exist in this universe." Salem said. "This dragon must be extremely during if could survive that and his only child by dragon standard.

**The screen then cut back to Oobleck, Velvet and Sun near a fixed portal gate. Sun was babbling on with some story about helmets, with Oobleck not paying him any mind and Velvet looking annoyed. Oscar pushes up a bag of gems toward them, panting in exhaustion with cuts and bruises over his body.**

"**Alright, it's done. I got all the things. Can I go now?" Oscar asked tiredly.**

"**Oh no of course not. That would be too easy." Oobleck replied.**

"What?! Oscar had got all the gems! What else is there for him to do!" Nora shouted.

"**Great job Oscar! Adam's is at the top of this RIDICULOUS STAIRCASE!" Velvet said pointing at the aforementioned huge ass stairs."But that's no sweat considering you can just fly up there!" **

"**Yeah totally." Oscar lied. He couldn't use his wings to fly, he wasn't old enough for them to work like that. He could only glide, but he wasn't about to tell her that.**

"That is basically Child labor you know?" Mercury realized. "Oscar is still a kid by Dragon standards."

"Yeah, You're right."Yang agrees. They basically made a kid go through all these jobs.  
"What assholes," Nora said with a grimace.

"**I've been flying all day so I'm just gonna climb the stairs and rest them.." The dragon then began his long tread up the stairs.**

"**Are you sure? Velvet asked, her tone full of worry. "Because there's a lot of-."**

"**YEP, I'M GOOD THANKS!"**

"There isn't like an elevator or anything? Give the kid a break!"Emerald cried out.

**The scene cuts to Adam sitting on the throne with a cellphone on his ear. **

"**Yeah, mom. I actually took over the place! All by myself it's great!" Adam's mother said that something that made his face go to shock. "No I'm not gonna kill all of them! That's not how you-" Adam's face was annoyed now. "You see, this is why I didn't want to call you."**

"Adam's mom alive?" Blake asked confused.  
"He's not gonna kill all of them? I'm surprised that he can hold himself back." Yang grumbled.

"**OKAY!"Oscar screamed burning down the door. **

"**JESUS CHRIST!" Adam jump up in terror.**

"Jeez!" Ruby jumped as well.  
"It's seems Oscar is done with games now." Weiss said a scared by dragon Oscar bit as well.

**A puff of smoke came out of Oscar's nose, his face full of rage as he stomps toward Adam.**

"**Now you listen to me!" The dragon began.**

"**Um…."**

"**I have been through ICE."**

"**Okay."**

"**I have been through the OCEAN."**

"**Right"**

"**I've spent two hours in a maze with snail elephants looking for a PENCIL!"**

"**What?" Adam asked confused**

"Snail elephants?That sound cool?" Nora said imagining riding one into the sunset.  
"Two hours in a maze looking for a pencil? Wow…." Jaune said in wonder  
"The fact Oscar still has his sanity is something to behold," Weiss said equally impressed.

"**I did this because I want to go home. And if I wanna go home, YOU have to go AWAY."**

"**And why would I do that" Adam smirk grabbing the specter. Oscar glared and shoved a gem into his mouth and spit a fireball toward Adam. He swung the scepter and smacked the fireball, but it splits in two and hits his minions behind him. Adam looked to the burning ashes of his minions and back to the growling dragon in front of him.**

"**Because now? I'm not asking anymore." Oscar simply states before torching Adam. **

"Did he just kill Adam?" Blake asked bewildered.  
"That last line was pretty badass though," Mercury said.

**Oscar sighs and jumps down the staircase and ran into the portal without a word to the others back into the realms of the dragons. Salem was standing outside the portal and smiles when she sees the little dragon come out of the portal **

"**Oscar! How did your mission g- " She was cut off with Oscar spitting a fireball at the portal gate blowing it up, covering her face in soot.**

"**I'm going to the beach." The dragon child simply said and he walks off.**

"**Okay.." Salem said after sucking air through her teeth. And then the screen went dark after a scene where Oscar was on the beach wearing sunglass and sipping on lemonade.**

"She had it coming," Ozpin said with a grin and Salem glared at him again.  
"I'm just glad that Oscar got home. He deserves a break after all that." Ruby said.

"I just wanna see what's next," Yang said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter took so long. To make up for it here's a long TFS chapter. Reactions done by my friend ExiledDarkness. Please check out his stuff. And I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. Please Enjoy.

**The screen shows Hazel and Cinder flying and landing on a plain of bluegrass. Cinder had horns and a tail. Hazel turns to look at Cinder, his eyes filled with determination.**

"**This is my people's sacred battleground!" He says, throwing his cloak off. Cinder stood there nonplussed. **

"**We flew over an hour for this!?" Cinder cried, her expression in disbelief. "It looks the same as everywhere else on this god forsaken rock!" **

Yang leaned over towards her sister. "It does look like everywhere else." Ruby nodded in agreement.

**Hazel glared at the woman and huffs.**

"**Racist." **

Ozpin chuckled into his mug at the sight of a pouty Hazel. 'It doesn't fit him.' Entertaining the thought of the enraged behemoth (whenever Ozpin was involved at least) pouting like a child amused him.

**Cinder grins a bit and closes her eyes.**

"**Well, maybe so, but I can't quite be a racist **

**against a race that doesn't exist!" **

**She opens her eyes and her smile widen. "Like the Clofors. Dirty, money-grubbing Clofors. Tried to Clorf me right out of my money. Blew those little bastards up is what I did."**

Almost everyone blinked at the statement. "I-I guess she's not wrong?" Jaune questioned hesitantly. Cinder snorted at what her other said. Wasn't her fault what her other said was the truth.

**Hazel let out a roar and landed a chop on Cinder's neck. Cinder didn't seem to be phased and continued to smile.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know we were starting." She grabs Hazel's arm with a sadistic grin. "Here allow me." And with that, she has torn Hazel''s arm off. He howls in pain as he clutches where his arm used to be, falling to his knees. Cinder smirks and drops his arm to the ground. **

"**Looks like someone's going to be missing this!" She sang.**

"**No, not really," Hazel replied casually as he stood up. Cinder eyebrow raised as she watched him scream out again, a new arm growing back where the one she ripped out was.**

"Ooh! He can grow his arm back?!" Nora exclaimed in surprise. Her eyes gained a malicious glint. "I wonder if he can fix his legs if we break them!" Ren wisely said nothing.

"**Ooh, that looks like it hurts a lot." She comments, seeing Hazel's heavy breathing. "Are you okay?"**

Some of the audience looked towards Yang subtly before returning their attention back to the screen. Yang, on the other hand, had the urge to punch half of the people in the room.

"**I'm fine!" He growls. **

"**Good to know. Yoinks!" She rips off his arm again and Hazel screams in agony.**

**The screen cuts to a spaceship. Sun is in a pod with wire attached to him, looking very beat up. **

Those who knew of Sun winced at how beat up he looked. "Jeez," Yang exclaimed, leaning away from the screen. "What happened to him?"

"Maybe he took asking Blake out too far?" Jaune joked. Weiss narrowed her eyes at him. "Sound familiar?" She said.

"No comment."

**Mercury, Neptune, and very young Oscar watch the pod filling with liquid. **

Nora leaps up and points at the screen. "Hey look! It's Cute Boy Oz! But younger!" Oscar just covers his burning face in his hands. 'This is worse than my aunt showing everyone my baby photos!'

**Oscar speaks first.**

"**So, what exactly is this?"**

"**It's a healing tank," Mercury replied. "That'll bring the idiot back to full strength.**

"**Heh heh, the bubbles tingle." Sun thinks to himself. "Heh heh ow. It hurts to laugh." He laughs and winches in pain again and again.**

"**It'll take a while though" Mercury states. "This is the only other model the ship has. And it's kinda an old one."**

"**What happened with a newer model?" Neptune asked. **

"**Blew it the fuck up."**

"**What did it have an opinion?**

"**Eat me. Now both of you" Mercury turned to the duo. "Strip."**

"How old is the Oscar in this universe?" Yang asked glancing at the Oscar in the theater

"I'm not seriously gonna fuck this kid and Neptue guy am I" Merucy said horrifed.

"**Uhm…" Neptune responded, looking very uncomfortable. **

"**I got body armor for you" The silver-haired man pulled out the armor.**

"**Less awkward," The brunette said relieved. **

"Oh thank god." Mercury said relieved.

"Yes I'm glad nothing too vulgar came out of that." Ozpin agreed.

**The scene cut to Oscar and Neptune putting on the armor. Neptune while putting on his armor turned to the boy.**

"**You know Oscar it just occurred to me."**

"**Yeah Nep?"**

"**We're still on Namek."**

"**What do you mean?" The boy asked**

"**Well, it feels like we've been here for like a year." **

"**But we've only been here for six days."**

"**I KNOW RIGHT?!" Neptune cried**

**Neptune looks down at his armor.**

"**Hey, by the way, don't I look like that one guy who Mercury landed with back on earth. What was his name?" Neptune turns to Mercury. "Hey Merc? What was that one guy's name?" Mercury doesn't answer at first and just stares at Neptune. **

"**Merc? Merc? Merc? Merc? Merc? Merc?" **

**Mercury grimaces as Neptune's voice and face started to remind him of an annoying partner he killed. Oobleck. He turns around and mutters," Goddamn it, Oobleck**."

"I have to say, I think I'd kill him too if he were that annoying." Everyone agreed. Ozpin sighed as he took a sip of his drink. He, too, contemplated it every now and then.

"**Oh right. Good old, Goddamnit Oobleck.**

"**Nep, We should probably focus on finding a way to use the dragon balls," Oscar said trying to get back on track.**

"**Well there is always Little Bow Girl, but…" Neptune trailed off.**

"**But what?" **

"**That's a really long flight."**

"Really?" Weiss said, unimpressed. "That's your excuse?"

"Well, it could be pretty far?"

"**Nep…"**

"**Plus I think I sense some hostility."**

"**Neptune!"**

"**Fine, fine I'll go get her." He throws up his hands in defeat "Enjoy your company."**

**. **

"**Try not to get yourself killed, God forbid you to make me happy," Mercury said to Neptune's retreating form.**

"**You seem to be in a bad mood."Maybe you should take a nap?" Oscar suggested to the older man.**

"**Maybe you should- eh actually, sounds good," Mercury said. He hadn't really slept since getting on this shithole of a rock. "You keep guard outside. Make sure not to go far, I like my meat shields in bullet blocking distance.**

"**I thought bullets couldn't hurt you?"**

"**Shaddup, I'm sleepy." **

Ren nodded. Sleep was important and he didn't get enough sometimes.

**The scene goes back to Sun still laughing and wincing in pain before he heard Glynda talking in his head telepathically.**

"**Sun! Sun, are you there?**

"**Oh, hey, Queen Goodwitch" Sun greeted his mentor. I'm in a healing pod."**

"**I noticed, I wasn't paying attention. What the hell?! She questioned the healing blonde quite frustrated. **

**Sun then filled Glynda on what happened. Mentioning the fact that he had to fight a really horny guy.**

"**Oh myyyyy."**

'Pfffft'

The more 'immature' members of the audience spat out their drinks at the very suggestive response. "Hahaha, it hurts to breathe!" A certain yellow haired individual wheezed.

"**Who's that Queen Goodwitch?" Sun asked.**

"**It's George Takei. Somehow we made this a three-way."**

"**OH MYYYY!"**

"HA!"

"OH, it hurts! Make it stop!"

"**CALL! THREE-WAY CALL" Glynda quickly clarified gritting her teeth in anger.**

**The scene cuts back to Hazel screaming in pain. A pile of limbs is on the ground next to Cinder, who continues to smile at a heavily breathing Hazel.**

Ruby turned a little green at the scene while Yang whistled. 'Gotta hand it to them. That's a lot of arms!"

Jaune looked away to hide his smile as most of everyone else groaned. What? He thought that one was funny!

"**How many arms do you think we're up to?" She asks him. Hazel doesn't answer or look at Cinder, still breathing heavily. "I think we're up to 24." **

**Hazel blasts her with a beam of energy.**.

"**Tell me." Cinder begins as the dust settles from Hazel's attack, not seeming to take any damage. Have you ever heard of the planet Black?**

"**N-no?"**

"**Funny, Because I expected to hear the same from the next person when I ask them about Namek." She punches Hazel in the nose breaking it. "Oh was that your nose?" The amber-eyed woman mockingly asked."That was your noise!" Her grin widens. "I've had the worst time you know. It's not often I dirty my hands with this kind of grunt work. There is a certain satisfaction I get doing it myself." **

Cinder agreed with herself. Salem also nodded her head at the line.

**Cinder and Hazel began to laugh together. "It is kinda funny isn't it?"**

"**I'm laughing at something else" Hazel laughed.**

"**What?" She asked, still laughing.**

"**The earthlings have the password." **

**Cinder stop laughing. "What?"**

"**Remember the little girl with a bow you passed on the way to Ports? She's on her way to the earthlings with the password. By now, she's probably already there and they're about to summon the dragon." **

**Hazel laughs as Cinder's rage grows, veins popping up in her head. "Yeah, if I had to guess your biggest mistake, it would be not stopping her!" Hazel pauses and gives Cinder a shitting eating grin. "That or your stupid hair."**

"**I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" She screamed.**

"**Whatever." **

**Cinder flew off leaving Hazel, checking her scouter to contract her soldiers. "Why aren't the ASBNs picking up! Oh, they're dead. WHY ARE THEY DEAD?!" She screamed in a rage.**

**The next scene shows Trifca flying to where the earthling was. **

"**STOP RIGHT THERE Namekian SCUM!" A voice called out to her. She screamed in terror. Neptune laughed at her reaction. "You should see the look on your face! Nah it's me Nep." started to scream louder. Nep chuckled at her reaction. "You're killing me, Little Bow Girl. Come on. We have to summon the dragon." Trifa continues to scream, much to Neptune's confusion. **

Blake eyes widen at the sight of Trifa, one of the white fang members that tried to kill her and Sun.

"I wonder why she's screaming" Nora ponder breaking Blake out of her thoughts.

"Be funny it was because she found Neptune annoying." Jaune said, laughing a bit to himself.

**The scene cut again to Oscar sitting around bored. He looks up to see Neptune and flies up to him.**

"**Wow, you made it back in no time flat!" He smiled at the return of his friends.**

"**Yeah, little bow girl was on her way back from guru's, She said she can help summon the Dragon!" Neptune said with a grin.**

"**Great! I'll get Mercury and-**

"**No, No, No!" Neptune cut off Oscar. That's the best part! We're not gonna tell Mercury!**

"**That sounds like a very dangerous plan that could easily backfire."**

"**Well, we can either take the wishes for ourselves or give em for Mercury. Neptune said. "And I'm not gonna lie. I don't think he's dedicated to Team three-star at all."**

"**Nep, I've been meaning to tell you. That name doesn't sound really good." Oscar told his older friend honestly.**

**Why didn't you tell me sooner! I thought it was stupid from the beginning, but nobody said anything!"**

"**Let's just summon the Dragon and go home," Oscar said exhausted.**

"**Yeah, fine whatever," Neptune grumbled.**

**The scene cuts to Mercury muttering in his sleep.**

"**First immortality. Then the bitches." **

Select audience members except for Ozpin nodded. Sounds like a good plan. But Ozpin knew the truth.

**As he slept the trio took the dragon balls and flew off.**

"**We did it, for real this time!' Neptune cheered. Now we just can have Little Bow Girl summon the dragon, and we can finally have our wish!**

"**Hey, is that Cinder?" Oscar asked, sensing the huge power coming towards them!**

"**...No." Neptune denied, his smile wiped off his face.**

"**I think that's Cinder"**

"**No, it's not!"**

"**Yeah, that's definitely Cinder."**

**Neptune went quiet for a second before screaming at Trifa:" SUMMON IT, SUMMON IT,**

**SUMMON IT! SUMMON IT!" Trifa in her native tongue called out for the dragon.**

"**Rise, Grand Porunga, and grant our wish!"**

"**Dammit, stop speaking gibberish and summon the-!**

**A bright light came from the balls and the skies darkened. The trio looked up and saw the dragon Porunga, in all his bluff glory.**

"**Holy crap, your dragon's on steroids," Neptune said gawking at Porunga. **

**In the same language that Trifa spoke Porguna started to speak.**

"**I am Porunga, Dragon of dreams, and I…" Pongurna stopped and looked at Neptune before turning to Trifa." Why is there an Albino Nakemkain amongst you?" The dragon asked. "I thought they were wiped out in the purge!"**

"There was a purge?!" Half the audience yelled?

Blake's eyes twitched along with her Faunus appendages. "Just for the color of their skin?"

"**Actually, they are earthlings," Trifa answered the dragon.**

"**God, they're ugly"**

"**And annoying," Trifa added thinking of Neptune.**

Ruby huffed. "Well she's mean!"

Yang patted her shoulder. "There, there, Rubes."

"I think you look great!" Jaune said as Ruby's face turned her namesake color. Everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked, confused.

"**Whatever. Let's get this over with. I will grant you any three wishes." **

"**All right, We can finally get our wishes!" Neptune said with a smile.**

"**The dragon says he'll give you three" Trifa relayed.**

"**Wait a minute, we get three wishes? That's awesome!" Neptune grinned. I wanna three foot_**

"**Stop screwing around and wish these idiots off my planet!" Glynda yelled in Neptune's mind.**

"**Holy crap, I can hear a voice in my head!" The brunette cried out in shock.**

"**Is it telling you my name is Trifa?" The Nakmian asked.**

"**Hush little bow girl. The voice speaks to me."**

"Heh" Jaune says, "that reminds me of that episode of SquareBob SpongePants where they had that magic shell that knew all.'

"**This is Queen Goodwitch. Wish these guys back before I kill myself."**

"**Wait, Can gods kill themselves?" Neptune ponders**

"**I'M ABOUT TO TRY!" Glynda bellowed out.**

'Glynda, Glynda, Glynda. You can deal with all my paperwork, Port, Bartholomew, and I but three men want to make you end it all? For shame Glynda, for shame…'

"**Alight little bow girl! Use our first wish to bring back our friends to life!" Neptune yelled out.**

"**Pongura can only bring back one person at a time."**

"**Oh" Neptune responded disappointed. "Queen Goodwitch she says, that it can only bring back one at a-**

"**I heard her!"**

"**Which means only one of us to get left behind," Ren said with a frown.**

"**Just wish me back," Jaune said.**

"**I guess we can ask Cardin what he thinks," Glynda suggested. Cardin opens his mouth to speak his mind.**

"**NO ONE CARES WHAT CARDIN THINKS!" Jaune yelled out.**

"Wait, I'm dead?!" Jaune exclaims seeing the halo over his head. Ren frowns thinking the same.

"Forget that! Look how you're actually sticking up for yourself for once!" Yang laughs.

"Eww Jaune's green too!" Nora shouts. Ruby laughs and says, "it's like he's always sick or something!"

"**Listen, if you wish me back, Then that wishes Ozpin's wrinkled ass back. Then you can use those Dragon balls to wish these morons back." **

"**Which leaves us with two more wishes!" Neptune pointed out excitedly. "Let's wish him to Namek!"**

"**Wait, what?" asked Oscar confused**

"**Wait for what?" Jaune did the same.**

"Wait a minute! How are Jaune and Ozpin's life entwined? I thought it was Oscar and Ozpin?"

Everyone looks at Ozpin and Oscar. Oscar looks anywhere but at them while Ozpin gives them a deadpan stare and sips his drink.

"**Little bow girl! Wish our friend Jaune back to life, and then with our next wish bring him to namek!**

"**Hold a minute that is terrible, don't do that that is a terrible idea!" Jaune said in a panic, but it was done late. He wasn't dead on Glynda's planet anymore. He was on Namek. Jaune screams in frustration at Neptune's stupidity.**

"Wow, this version of Neptune is really stupid" Jaune says shaking his head.

Weiss nods and smirks. "Reminds me a little of you back at Beacon."

The children laughed while Jaune sank into his seat, depressed.

"**He is on Namek." Trifa deadpanned.**

"**Wait, where he?" Oscar asked.**

"**On Namek," Trifa repeated.**

"**YOU DUMBASS!" Jaune screamed from the distance.**

"Jeez Vomit Boy, you got a set of lungs on you" laughed Yang.

"Oh, you mean like you do when Bush your hair when you think your alone?" Jaune retorted.

Yang blush heavily while Nora gives Jaune a high five.

"**Why didn't it bring him here?" Neptune asked as well.**

"**You must be specific" **

"**Oh, so it's sort of monkey's paw. You have to be careful with the hubris of your wishes." **

**Oscar said, letting his nerd show.**

"**NERDDDDDDDDD!" Jaune screams from a distance again.**

"For shame Oscar, for shame!" Nora shouts. Oscar glares back. "That's not me!"

Ruby and Jaune look at each other, the same thought going through their heads. 'You mean you'd rather be stupid?'

**The scene cuts back to Mercury sleeping near Sun's pod. **

"**I have to pee!" Mercury shouts out, waking from his nap. He runs to the bathroom on the ship but stops when he sees the dark sky out the ship's window.**

"**Jesus, I overslept. It's already night." For the first time, I got here…. On a planet with three suns." Mercury thinks to himself as an image of a clock rings in his head. **

"Just give it a minute. He's almost got it!"

"**OH YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" Mercury screams in anger. **

"**OW, MY EARS! Jaune cried in pain."**

"Swear jar!" Ruby shouts. Everyone looks at her with a deadpan expression. "What?"

Ren is the first to speak. "Ruby, you're almost 18. It's time to let the swear jar go—"

"Never! I need to get money from at least all of you once! I haven't gotten it from you or Nora yet!"

Everyone looks at Nora. She shrugs. "I don't see the point."

"**So what do we do the third wish?" Oscar asked the group.**

**Well, if nobody else has any idea, I want my three-foot-"**

"**HI! WHAT'S UP, GUYS?!" Mercury yelled cutting off Neptune, a vein in his head.**

"**I'm never gonna get my hoagie." The blue-haired man said sadly.**

The boys feel Neptune's pain while the girls except for Nora roll their eyes. It's a three foot hoagie, why wouldn't they want one!

"**SO what're you doing?!" Mercury yelled out.**

"**What am I doing?" Oscar asked back scared of his mind.**

"**What're doing?"**

"**Nothing much.**

"**Thwarting my plans?" **

"**Thwarting your plans?"**

"**ARE YOU?!"**

"**Yes," Oscar answered bluntly. Mercury was taken aback before gritting his teeth in anger."**

"**I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"**

Everyone whose name is not Ozpin starts laughing. Ozpin just chuckles. He did not snort into his cup of coffee no matter what anyone says.

**He walks up to Trifa and grabs her by the scrubs of her dress. "But first, you are going to give me my wish for Immortality or I will snap her neck.**

"**Wait!" Neptune pleaded. She is the only one who can ask the dragon to grant wishes!"**

"**And I got nothing to lose!"**

"**Whatever," Trifa responded.**

"**Good answer! Now get to wishing!"**

**The scene cuts to Port with his really fat ass sitting on a chair.**

"**I feel that they have finally summoned the dragon" He mused. Would be a real dick move to die right." Port then decides to be a total punk bitch and stop his own heart.**

Everyone blinks at Port being such a punk ass bitch while Ozpin just sighs. "Port would do that."

**Trifa is in the middle of granting Mercury's wish but the dragon disappears and the dragon balls turn into stone.**

"**Is that normal?" Mercury asked.**

"**No. It's dead which means Port is, too." Trifa said, not seem to be really sad about that fact.**

"**I'm so sorry for your loss" Neptune gives his condolences.**

"**Someone has to be." Trifa mutter.**

All the ex-students gave a moment of silence for Port. He may have been a blow hard as a professor but he was pretty cool in real life. Still went out like a punk ass bitch though.

"**That doesn't matter!" Mercury shouted. "Don't you understand?! If it didn't grant my wish then I'm not immortal! And now Cinder is going to-! Mercury stutters a bit. Neptune turns around and begins to whimper.**

"**Oh nooo, don't mind me. By means" Cinder chuckles. "Give me some ideas."**

"Does anyone else see the growing dark spot on Mercury's leg? No one? I guess it's just me then."

END!


	4. SomecallmeJauney

**Thanks again to ExiledDarkness for writing the charcters reaction for this chapter. Please go check out his stuff. And if your wondering where Qrow came from, We forgot to add a scene for Qrow and didn't feel like going back. **

**This chapter is based of the Youtuber SomecallmeJohnny and his review of Super Mario 64. I had to cut it short because my laptod was acting up again and google docs was acting wonky, parts of the fic getting erased. Rest assure for the Somecallmejohnny fans, I won't just do his reviews. I have plans to do Super gaming bros reaction as well. And for those who don't know Johnny, go check him! Enjoy the reaction.**

**The screen lights up again and shows Jaune wearing a cap and hoodie and sitting on a bright red couch. He had a bit of stubble on his face and he was currently holding a controller in his hand as he turned on a device known as the N64.**

"Oh? Jaune looks good with stubble." Blake comments. Everyone looks at Jaune and then back to the one on the screen. They all nodded in agreement.

"**It's a go time! Super Mario 64!" He said in a high pitched voice with a bad accent.**

**The Jaune on the screen sighed seemingly tired. "Lady and Gents welcome back to the Super Mario marathon, And just like with Ocarina of time, this is a game that haunted me during the N64 lifetime. Jaune looked the the N64 sitting on his dresser and continued. "It was like the console itself was actively mocking me like: "Hey Jauney? How about you ditch that playstation and try me out instead?" The blonde's eyes lit up in anger. "Well I didn't have a job in 1996 you sensitive prick!" Jaune snapped at the console.**

Everyone blinked at the sudden anger. Ruby turned towards JNPR and asked, "Are you okay Jaune?"

Jaune, still frozen from the sudden burst of anger from his other self, snaps back to reality and nods at the question. "Yeah, I think I understand what's happening here. But I'll stay quiet until I know for sure."

**Jaune turned toward the screen and went on like nothing happened. "Last time I gave Mario attention, I was focused on what made the Italian "Plumber—"" He said with quotation marks. "—the video game icon he is today. Now we're gonna do it again only in 3d."**

**Jaune turned to his audience and smiled. "You guys ready for another Super Mario marathon?"**

"Aha!" Jaune says as he slammed his closed fist on his hand. "This _is_ me doing video games!"

Ren paused at hearing this information. "Then that explains the sudden burst of anger then." Nora and Jaune nod while the rest of the audience looks on confusedly.

RWBY look at each other before Yang hesitantly asks, "So why _did_ he get so angry?"

Jaune laughs before scratching the back of his head. "I like video games but I hate it when I can't progress further into the game. Sometimes I get really into it, I guess."

"**Here we go, Super Mario 64, the 64 being figureded to the console and not the 64 game in the series, Mario's first 3d game, and a launch title for the N64. It was highly praised and hailed as the 3d version of what Super Mario bros on the NES did for platemors at the time, Mario 64 did the same. But I came into the 64 train late, So I don't have what you call: Super Mario 64 memories. In fact my first 3d Mario game was the next game we'll be looking at: Super Mario Sunshine on the GameCube. Jaune's expression darkened as he smiled hurmlousy. "But that can wait. Oh it can wait." The tone of his voice was bitter and venomous.**

Everyone laughed now knowing the context of Jaune's anger towards video games.

"**Alright booting the game up and the first thing you see is Mario's head. You know to really hammer in that this is Mario's first 3d adventure. You can even fuck around with the face a bit but it doesn't really effect the game it's just there for fun.**

**We're also greeted by Mario's new voice, provided by Charles Margent. Shockingly this isn't his debut as the Jumpman, that was in Mario Fundamental, a Pc game released a year before. Pretty sure no one heard of it before someone did a document on it.**

"**This idea of a floating Mario head, perhaps more infamously in Mario teaches typing two. A floating deformed head pop on the screen. **

"**Hey? Are you ready for Mario type?" It asked.**

"**Mother of God." Jaune deadpan in horror.**

"**Despite the new voice, Mario doesn't speak much. It's mostly hiyas woohoos throughout the game. And he only speaks a full phase when he completes a goal or he falls asleep on the job. It shows the red clad mario on the ground sleeping.**

"**Ha spatgai, Ha ravioli." The plumber mutters in his sleep.**

Nora drools over the names of food. They sound pretty good right now.

"**Charles as Mario is so absorbed into my head I can't imagine anyone else doing the role. It's not like the acting is amazing or anything, he's been voicing Mario for nearly 20 years at this point. If Charles stepped out of the role for any reason, the next guy would just try to simulate Charles' voice.**

"It's weird that way," Ren piped up, "No matter what happens people are going to remember the original no matter how much the new one tries to be the old one.

"Hear hear ninja boy" Qrow cheered a bit and took a swig of his beer.

"**Okay nearly forgot that I was looking at a video game, Sorry about that. Well let's look at that plot shall we?"**

"I'm curious to hear about the kind of story this game might have," Ozpin said as he crosses his legs.

"**Boswer kidnaps Princess Peach, Mario must go save her, now that didn't take long now did it?" **

Ozpin blinked and sat back in his seat, a bit disappointed.

"**I'll let it slide this time since they probably wanted to keep it safe for the first game in 3d. Hell, the menu theme is the main theme for the series."**

Qrow snorts. "Fair enough. I guess you can't expect these guys to be that ballsy."

**The entire game is set in Peach's castle. Boswer has taken the power star, which I believe gives the castle power? Jaune shrugged. I dunno what they do, it's not really explain and getting more powerstar allows you to get into more levels, and that's the name of the game here. Bowser had set up routine courses in painting.**

"**The courses tend to varies but nothing here gets too crazy like other Mario games. It's not until late game you go to more odd place like in a clocktower or riding rainbow.**

"**The game's openness is the first thing you'll take note of in ** **Mario 64. You can start a mission with a hint on what to do,but there is nothing stopping you from just doing a different mission and grabbing the star despite not being the mission you clicked on.**

**There are a handful of expectations like racing against against Koopa the quick who not gonna show up unless you chose his mission, but most of the time you can go at it on your own pace. Eh, I didn't wanna fight King Bo-mb yet, I want free the chain chomp and get the star there. I could take down King twop, or I could do a well place jump and get this unrelated power star. And that's where a lot of Mario's replay value comes in, not just getting the power star but how you get them.**

"Oh, this game sounds fun! I should get it if we ever get out of here." Nora exclaimed.

"With what money Nora?" Jaune asked. Nora looked at Jaune with a wide smile. "No." Jaune deadpan. Nora pouted at his response and turned to Ren with a wide smile.

"No Nora. And do not ask Weiss either." Ren said with his eyes still on the screen and Nora pouted again.

**Peach's castle acts as a hub world, the place you're exploring and using to get to other stages to get more power stars. But in order to duke it out with Bowser, you need to get a certain amount of power stars to access the level. As a guy who doesn't care for hub worlds I don't mind Peach's castle. The levels aren't too far apart and there are things you can do in the castle that can help you increase your star count. Like a secret race track that gives you two stars if you're fast enough, or an underwater level that contains an easy to get star. It challenges you in a way that makes it still feel like a Mario game.**

"It sounds pretty easy at first glance, but I can understand how annoying it can become if you mess up at least once or twice." Jaune says. Ruby, Nora, and even Ren nod in agreement.

**The biggest change to the formula was the jump to 3d, like with Ocarina of Time. He still has to break boxes, stomp on enemies, the works but this game gave the man a few extra moves to go along with the change to 3d. The analog stick is used to move Mario, the further you tilled it the faster he moves, instead of the run button we knew from the past game. Mario still has the jumps he's famous for, but pressing the jump button can allow Mario to reach the heights he's never seen until this game without a power up. He can crouch and crawl but I've only used this a total of once. But you standstill and jump you can do a backflip, and if you crouch and run you can do a long jump which I love using so much and because you can do some real fancy shit with it, and it makes Mario move faster to boot. If you snap the anlong back and jump he can do a somersault and if you jump towards a wall, Mario can wall jump as well.**

Nora makes a face at the detailed review. "All these moves and stuff sound annoying. Why can't games be as simple like they are now?!"

Ren sighs and begins to explain but Qrow cuts in. "It's because of games like these were like test models that you get to play the good quality games you have now. I remember playing Soaring Ninja back when he was literally unplayable and useless. Now look at him!"

Ruby and Yang gasp, Soaring Ninja was unplayable?

"**I wouldn't be surprised if this move came from the gameboy version of Donkey kong. That remake has a fucklord of levels and a handstand jump for Mario. He still takes damage if he falls too far, so he's just a pale imitation. Jaune had Mario wall jump a wall to prove a point. "The Mario I know could fall from any height and take no dam-" Jaune cut himself off his eyes widening when he heard Mario grunt in pain and his health go down a bit. "WHAT THE FUCK! He took damage from a large height! Mario! What's the meaning of this?" He asked in bewilderment, looking at the floating Mario head from earlier."**

"**Oh nice computer you have here. Can I have it?" the Mario head asked**

"**No!" Jaune exclaimed. **

Everyone's eyes widened at the scene. Ozpin checked his mug with scrutiny to see if he was still drinking the right drink. Looked normal enough.

"**Peach's castle has 120 power stars in the castle, but you only need 70 of them to beat the game." Jaune had a strained smile on his face as he continued. But where the fun in just getting 70 power star and beating the game that way, it not like getting all the star is that time com- for fuck sakes yes it is!"**

"**Let's just get one thing clear, I fucking depise the 100 coin misson. It's as simple as it sounds, grab 100 coins and then grab the star that appears over your head. Lather rinse repeat, for all 15 courses. In a game that usually has you go to once place and grab the star, collecting these coins brings the game to grueling crawl. Mario 64 doesn't have a checkpoint system. It doesn't bother me much. The levels are usually small and with Mario's new moves getting the Power star is not only comartable, it's also pretty fucking fun. And then their these." That venomous tone from before came back. The screen showcased the blue coins that have appeared throughout most of the video so far. **

"Aw it's one of those games! The type that needs you to waste your time actually going through all of what the game has planned for you before you get to the final boss! What a rip off!" Qrow exclaims, tossing his hands in the air. Jaune agrees, crossing his arms and trying not to join in on the rage.

"**No amount of looking of cute puppies. can cotain the amount of rage i have when I fuck up these mission with a impeferct jump or when a enemey hits me from behind. It's not always a painful process, but sucks so hard cause the coins are either place so far part or because they're so goddamn scarce! "Gotta kill those enemies before the coins blink away and scatter when they spawn. These blue coins are 5 regular coin a piece but you gotta get them before they blink away and you only got one shot! Was there area I didnt search, an enemy I skipped, I did I fuck up somewhere since I only have 64 coins after look around what feels like for fucking ever?!**

"**And try not get the last coin in a dangerous area or impossible to backtrack to. The star will always appear right above Mario's head, so make sure it's a safe locati-GODDAMN!"**

**The star had appeared in a caged area that Mario couldn't reach.**

Everyone laughed at the other Jaune's misery. The Arf viewing the screen feels relieved that he himself isn't on the receiving end. Or was he?

"**Couldn't just tell the star to come to you Mario?" Jaune asked the Mario head on his computer.**

"**When a moon hits your eye, like a big pizza pie, that's amore!" Mario began to sing and Jaune facepalm when he didn't get answered. "When an eel lunges out…**

"**UNGAI?!" Jaune jumping up. A eel appeared and let out a roar and Jaune wasn't in his chair anymore, It being left spinning by how fast he booked it.**

"**That's amore!" Mario finished singing and chuckled. Get it? Amore eel? I said funny.**

"**Fuck you!" Jaune said from somewhere in the house. **

All the immature audience members fell out of their seats in laughter while the more mature chuckled at the scene.

**At the end of the day, I really shouldn't be going for all the Power star, and that's more of a technical issue, but I'm gonna bitch anyway. But despite the age, this game is still a treat to play even today. This has been Somecallmejohnny, and you guys have a Good Day.**

Nora stretches and yawns. "Well, that was a nice one. Funny too! I wonder what's next?"

**The end**

**Next chapter will be SAO Abridged. Hope you guy enjoyed! **


	5. SAO Abridged

**Hey, It's ya boi. So are you guys watching your hands? I hope so. Anyways This reaction chapter was all me baby. Expect for Winter intro scene. That was done by The ExiledDarkness. You know what I'm gonna say. Check his stuff out. And with that. On to the React!**

A flash of light blinds everyone in the room. As it dies down, Winter Schnee is shown to be standing in the middle of the room.

"Winter?!" Weiss exclaims in shock. The rest of the cast, except for Qrow who groans in annoyance, keeps silent as Weiss explains to Winter about the situation they're in.

Winter nods. "I see. How interesting. I usually wouldn't do something like this but it appears that I have been given no other choice."

"Yeah, that seems to be the case with everything going on in my life." Jaune says while scratching his head.

**The screen's light flickers on again and shows a boy setting up his computer and putting a helmet on his head. The sound of the computer starting up is heard.**

"**Link start!" With those words a flash of light appears with lines of color streaking across the screen. **

"That voice sounded familiar …" Winter muttered to herself

"What was that Winter? Weiss asked, turning to her sister.

"Ah. It's nothing"

"**Ah. Sword art online." The boy thinks to himself, sighing wistfully. "It's been a while since the beta. Wonder if they change anything? **

**A man in his early 20s with white hair looks and sees that ads plague the area around him. **

"**Oh c'mon guys, really? That's just disgusting." The man said to no one, his disgust at the ads was apparent. **

"Yeah, seriously. That's just annoying. Qrow said with a grimace.

"**Active Adblocker" A screen appeared in front of the young saying it was 29.99 for the Adblocker DLC. The man chuckled darkly. "I'm gonna burn this F***r to the ground.**

"Please do!" Nora said a manic grin on her face.

**The scene cuts to Blond man with long hair being tackled by a pig, the man blonde groaning in pain.**

"That's Sun." Blake said almost immediately.

"How can you tell? Yang asked.

"I just know."

"Well he just got his ass kicked by a pig." Jaune said, laughing a bit

"**Wow, Congrats. You were defeated by a pig." The white hair man was there looking down at Blonde unimpressed. **

"**F**k you man, that's like a pig from hell! The blonde cried, looking at the boar in terror. **

"**Really?" The white hair man smirked, and picked up a rock and threw it at the boar's ass killing it. It exploded into shards and a screen showed the exp he had got from killing it.**

"Wow. This either that blonde guy sucks that bad or the other guy just that good." Mercury said with a grin.

"**My god." He gasped with a shit eating grin on his face. "I've stumbled across the most powerful weapon in the game"**

"**Stop" The blonde whimper.**

"**The Mithril Pebble of pig smithing!"**

"**Please stop."**

**The white hair man takes a deep breath of air as the Blonde groans.**

"My god, this sounds like something Whitely would do." Weiss said with an annoyed look.

"**For you see, long ago, this pebble was forged in the fiery pits of tartarus,by the grand blacksmith of Lucifer himself. In a time before the world began…**

**The blonde facepalm as his party member continued. The sun had started to fall when the white haired man was finishing up.**

"**And thus, Mardoza, Guardian of the pebble, fell to his knees, and passed from this world, leaving behind the mighty weapon. For he knew... that one day, it's power would be required once more.**

"**Are you done?" The blonde asked.**

"**Yes." But then he whispered: The legacy of the pebble lives on.**

"**I have a feeling you get beat up a lot in real life." The blonde snarked.**

"And he's using it as some kinda power fantasy cause he can't be that cool in real life." Yang added.

"**Shut up! Here I have power!"**

"**Right, anyways, I've got a pizza coming, and I'm gonna meet up with some friends later. **

**So thanks for the quick tutorial on pig slaying and the not so quick tutorials on…. rocks…Shirou Yuki?" The blonde slowly wording out the other's username.**

"**Hey,no problem. I had fun taunting you." Shirou said with a grin. "Ballsdeep69"**

"Yeah that's Sun." Blake said, shaking her head. "Only he would come up with such a dumb name."

Meanwhile Winter had a good idea who Shirou Yuuki was, but didn't want to say anything until she was 100% sure.

**Ballsdeep69 laughs a bit. "Yeah it's uh, it's just a joke name. Just a character to dick around with while I get a hang of the game. I'm gonna make my real character later."**

"**Yeah yeah. No, I get it."**

**Shirou and balls look at each other awkwardly for a while when Shirou breaks the silence. "So uh...your pizza?"**

"**Right,right logging out." Balls swipes the air with his right hand and goes to log out but notices something odd.**

"**Hey,Shirou?" Balls called out. "Um, Totally noob question, but how do I log out?**

"**Are you serious, man?" Shirou asked exasperated.**

"Yeah, Really dude? How hard is it to logout?" Jaune asked just as exasperated.

"**Hey this Nervegear man. I can't Alt-F4 this sh*t.**

**Shirou sighs. "Alright fine. It's right…" He looked at his menu screen in confusion. "Here?"**

"**Oh thanks, player's guide." Balls deadpan.**

"**No it's here. But it's just blank."**

**Balls turns back to his menu and something catches his eye. "Oh wait, something scrolling Across mine. HahahahahahahaHAHAha" **

"**I get it." Shirou said with a frown.**

"**Wait, Wait, there's more. Ha."**

"**Riveting."**

"Wait so they can't log out? What happened?" Ruby asked the rest of the confused viewers

"**Eh no worries I'll just take the nervegear off like SO!" Balls reaches around his head and tries to take it off to no effect.**

"**Hey, dumbass, It doesn't work like that." Shirou sheerned. "The Nervegear disables your motor function so you don't move around in the game. Don't you remember all those videos of the beta testers?**

**The clip on Dustube plays, A man walking around in nerve gear is marlouving at the tech is shown. Someone, a friend of his walks up and offers a greeting to the man and he mistakes his friend for a troll and goes to pummel his friend into the ground.**

**It goes back to Shirou and Balls.**

"**So many lawsuits." Shirou muttered. **

A few of the viewers had a good laugh at that.

"**Uh, Do you feel tingly?" Balls asked before the two were transferred from mellow they were in a city square.**

"**No. Why?" Shirou asked casually. The two looked around and it seemed that other players were being teleported into the city square. **

"**What the hell is that?" Balls asked, looking at the sky going red.**

"**Well, I believe some people call it a Hexagon? Ain't 100% on that, gonna have to check my sources." Shirou snarked.**

"**Man f*ck off."**

"I like this guy." Mercury said with a grin

**The sky started to seem like it was starting to bleed.**

"**And The sky's bleeding" Shirou observed, not seeming to really care." **

"**Yeah, they are really pushing for that M rating." Balls repsoned on caring as much as Shirou.**

"Wow the sky bleeds and they don't even care." Winter said.

"Probably because they know it's a video game, Ice Queen." Qrow reposned

**A hooded figure appears flooding in the air. A wave of dangers fills most of the players in the area.**

"**Oh it's a person." Expect for one player.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Jaune Arc, Head programmer!"The figure greeted." **

"Jaune made this game?" Ruby asked, looking towards the blond.

"Nice Vomit boy." Yang said slapping Jaune on the back. Jaune grunted a bit but smiled towards Yang.

"**Welcome to the unparalleled online Sword art onli-" Jaune was interrupted by the player being to talk frantically among themselves. Jaune tried to get them to focus their attention on him by muting them, but ended up muting himself.**

"**He knows he muted himself right?" Balls asked.**

"**Give him a minute." Shirou mutters. Jaune unmuted himself.**

A few laugh at Jaune's mistake as the Blonde himself facepalms at his mistake.

"**Alright. Just realized what happened there. It's very funny. But right now, serious time. How many of you have seen Tron?" He was met with complete and utter silence. Jaune looked over the crowd and was met with blank stares, not counting Shirou. "W-what seriously?! None of you have seen Tron?! " Jaune asked, completely baffled. "I was really banking on that."**

"Seriously?! No one had seen Tron?" Jaune all but screamed.

A few viewers didn't want to admit to not seeing Tron either.

**Jaune cleared his throat, and proceeded to wing the entire thing. "Much like the world of warcraft, none of you are here by choice anymore. Unlike WoW, however, your being held here by me, not by a need to escape your empty f*cking lives. There is no longer any way to log out of Sword art online. If someone on the outside attempts to log you by removing your Nerve gear, well… Has anyone seen scanners? **

**Jaune once again looked and was once again met with silence. **

"**Uh Scanners. It's a movie…. Seriously?! He grumbles to himself about how the people here had no class and pulled up a clip of a man's head exploding. "Okay. That was from Scanners… and basically that. **

"First Tron, now Scanners?!" Jaune facepalm.

"You just trapped god knows how many people in a video game, and you're worried about what movie they haven't seen?! Weiss retorted. Jaune flinched and wisely kept quiet.

**The crowd gasped in shock.**

"**Finally seeing some gears turning, making progress."**

"**Why would you do such a thing?!" One player cried out.**

"**Stephen? Stephen is that you?" Jaune asked happily "How are you enjoying that advance copy?"**

"**I'm playing it with my family!" Stephen repiled. **

"**Oh, that's right!" The hooded figure laughed. "Happy birthday Timmy!"**

**Little Timmy began to cry.**

"**Aw, They grow up so fast." He said, sighing. " Cherish these moments Stephen. Cherish these moments. So as I was saying, the only way to keep the nervegear from going Gallager on your grey matter, is to make your way through castle Aincrad and beat Sword Art Online!"**

"**So you want us to beat a MMO?" A random player asked.**

"**Essentially."**

"**F*CK YOU!"**

"That is the correct response when someone says to beat a MMO" Ren said.

"Is it really that bad?" Oscar asked and he receive a loud

"YES!"

"**WOAH! Getting a lot of hostility here. Do not appreciate it." **

"**Well honestly!" The same player began,"When was the last time you heard of someone beating Everquest?"**

"**When was the last time you heard of someone playing Everquest?" Jaune fired back. There was a slight pause.**

"**That's fair."**

"Everquest…. That's a deep cut." Qrow said, sighing thinking back.

"**Anywho, for all you guys that wanted to play as girls, and you know who you are," Despite not seeing his face they could tell Jaune had a huge grin. "I've got a surprise for you!"**

**A mirror appeared in everyone's hands and a light filled the city.**

**A young boy, no older than 14 was where Shirou was. He still had the white hair and was wearing the same clothes but was more lankey and shorter than the man who was once there.**

"**Shirou Yuuki?" The boy turned and a familiar face was shown.**

"Whitely?!" Weiss cried out at the sight of her brother.

"I knew it was him." Winter said. The username gave him away, Not only is it the username for when he goes on forums, Shirou Yuuki has the same meaning as his real name.

"How do you know what username he uses when he's online? Weiss asked her sister, a question that went unanswered.

"**You're not a girl!" A fat player cried out.**

"**And you're not 17!" Another skinner one also cried out."**

"**I'm okay with this!"**

"**Me too!"**

"**LOVE KNOWS NO GENDER!" Someone shouted out.**

"A wise seminent. Ozpin said sipping his coffee."

"**You look so… Young" Balls said looking at Shirou.**

"**And you look less hairy, Balls." Shirou retorted.**

"**My name is Sun." **

**Shirou laughed. "No it's not."**

"I told you it was Sun." Blake said with a slight smirk.

"Who's Sun? That's Balls!" Nora said laughing her ass off.

"**As you can see, I have peeled away your petty facades and revealed what you truly are…." Jaune paused and looked out to the crowd in surprise. "Fairly attractive twenty- apparently. "Good for you. Kinda undermines the whole cold light day thing I had planned but still. Way to break down stereotypes." He turned to one player and pointed at him. "Cept you fatty. Way to bring down the curve."**

"Yeah fatass. Way to bring down the curve." Mercury mocked the fat player.

"**Oh, oh oh! One more thing, one more thing! "I should problem mention if your help points each zero, your real bodies perish as well.**

"**WHAT!" a Player yelled out.**

"**Uh, okay. If you die in the game, you die for real."  
**"**WHAT!"**

"**Really?" Jaune was getting frustrated now. "Sometimes. Things are born. They live. And then they stop. Forever." **

"**WHAT!"**

**The hooded man groans and just shows the clip from before again. The crowd gasps in fear.**

"**OH MY GOD! IF WE DIE IN THE GAME, WE DIE FOR REAL!" **

"And judging from how stupid everyone is, alot of players are gonna freaking die." Emerald snarked.

"**Yeah, I'm just gonna keep that tabbed. Jaune muttered to himself. "And with that I bid you adieu." Also the hooded man starts to phase out of existence, he holds up a finger. "Oh wait, one last thing. I swear." **

"What other bombshell could I possibly drop?" Jaune asked no one in particular.

"**I disabled the profanity filter. Have fun with that!" and with that Jaune was gone.**

"What does that mean?"

"**WE'RE FUCKED!" a player screams without the usually bleep.**

**[Enter Timeskip Title Card Here] **

**Shirou began to look at his menu scrolling through his menu. "Ballsy, I'm heading into the next town, and I need your help?**

"**Really? You need my help?" Sun asked a bit surprised.**

"**Yeah, There a mini boss on the way and I need cannon fodder. You in or out?"**

"Yup. Sounds like Whitely. An arrogant brat." Weiss snarked, not catching the looks she got from her team when she said that.

"**As tempting as that sound, I should really stick with my friends back there. They're as skilled as I am. So I figured if we stick together we have a better chance if we stick together.**

"**Well, monkey and typewriters," Shirou muttered**

"**In anycase," Sun started with an annoyed look on his face. "You may be the most UNBEARABLE asshole I've ever met, but you are REALLY good at this game. We could use you in our group. Whadda say? You could meet my friends; we'll form a guild and have all these adventures! It'll be great!"**

**But somehow, Shirou had run off without Sun noticing. "Well screw you too! Think you're too good to join my guild. Think your all cool cause ya know how to kill a boar.**

**Meanwhile Shirou was crying hysterically since Sun had called him an asshole.**

Weiss laughed louder than anyone in the theater, watching Whitely running away crying.

"That was another good one." Yang said, catching her breath.

**Hope you guys Enjoy that. Now... Here's the kicker... The next chapter was gonna be Sonic ****Adventure 1. And it was gonna be all of Sonic's Story in one package... But that's gonna take a while. Soooooooo. Next chapter will be either something Megaman related, possbilly, the Metal Sonic fight Scene from the Sonic OVA, or Back to DMC3. You'll have to wait and see. Better yet, I'll let you guys decided. I'll set up a poll. You can either vote in the commets or my profile if I can set up a poll. See ya guys later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanna say sorry. The DMC3 chapter was erased and I really wanted to do Sonic. So… You might need to wait for DMC3 again. Sorry. I'm also sorry for the short crappy fights scenes. I'm not use to writing fight scenes yet. I hope you still enjoy this.**

**The theater screen lights up and carama begins to pan over a city during night time Citizens mingle down the sidewalks on evening strolls. Above them, a helicopter flies low between the buildings heading for something. A red orb of light appears to chase after it. Shortly thereafter, a flash of gray bounced between the building at high speeds landing on the roof of one. The gray blur was a young Mercury Black, a grin on his face as he looked over the city. He looked to be around 11-12 and his hair was spiker then normal. He had a pair of ears on his head and short tails.**

"**Ah,yeah! This is happening!" Mercury exclaimed smiling.**

"Mercury? Oh no."Emerald said shaking her head afraid of the ego trip her panter might get from this universe.

"He's fast, and… so young." Ruby pointed out.

"What's happening and why is he a fanaus?" Yang asked.

"He's not. He has two traits." Blake pointed. "He looks like a hedgehog though.

**The young boy turned to sounds of sirens, looked down to see four police cars rushing to an emergency with screeching tires. He jumps down just in time to see them disappear around the corner.**

"**What's going down there?'' he mutters to himself. He curls into a ball and rockets after the cars, rolling like a bowling ball.**

"That's actually a cool move." Mercury pointed out with a grin.

**The police cars have formed a perimeter in front of a large building. Two helicopters hover overhead with their searchlights on as an odd watery figure lands on a police car and stand in place without moving or making a sound. **

"That's a interesting creature…" Salem gave a little smile cross her legs thinking of a grimm similar to it.

"**You are completely surrounded! Surrender yourself!" officer yelled as the squad aim their guns at figure. It hop over the police squad and they take aim and fire. The bullets only drop to the ground after colliding with it, the aqua figure giving off a low growl.**

"**Oh, no! Our weapons are useless! Retreat! All personnel, fall back!" The officer cried, him and the rest of the squad running away, a few firing a few more rounds as they ran. **

"So it's bulletproof as well? This creature gets more and more interesting." Salem's smile grew larger as she watched the creature in action.

**Mercury lands on the car and grins, looking at the being in excitement. **

"**This could be fun!" He stated he jumps into the air and attacks the monster with a kick, hitting it in what seem to be it's faces knocking it into a car, denting it. Mercury smirks a bit and immediately gets hit by the car that he had sent it into. The boy lifts the car off himself, not seeing to care that he got hit by a car. He cruels into a ball and rams into the creature and soon after the creature starts to run away. Mercury had a look of disappointment of how easy the fight was and chased after the creature.**

**Come on, ya big drip! Where ya goin'?"**

"Yeah Mini me. That was an easy and boring fight." Mercury said with a shake of his head..

"Such a disappointing creature." Salem mutters while uncrossing her legs."

"That 12 year old got hit by a freaking car, and his only reaction was to pick it up and throw it back." Weiss pointed out. "Does nothing think that's amazing for a 12 year without AURA?" When one no answered she just looked back at the screen and muttered to herself: "I guess not."

**The creature falls through a drain getting away, Mercury snaps his fingers in frustration as the camera pans into the air and shows smirking, evilly as he looks down at the hedgehog.**

"**Foolish child. That was Chaos, God of Destruction! And soon my plans will be realized! Watts begins to cackle madly. **

Salem raises an eyebrow at the sight of Watts and Chaos. "God of destruction? An unfitting name for such a weak creature."

**The scene cuts to Mercury lounging near a pool, sleeping as he hears a noise of a plane. He turns to see a younger Oscar flying out of control. **

"Hey look another tiny Oscar!" Nora cooed at the sight of the farmboy." Oscar blush a bit in embarrassment.

"Why is he flying a biplane?" Ren asked.

"**Tails?" He asked no one in confusion. His eye widen as he watch out Oscar's plan begans to pummel toward the ground. "Watch out! You're gonna crash! AHHH!" Oscar's plane crashs on the beach and Mercury facepalms groaning a bit. "Oh Tails. What am I gonna do with you?" Mercury curl into a ball again in a blink of an eyes rockets towards where Oscar had crash landed. He sees two legs poking out of the ground and grabs one, yanking the boy out of the sand and giving a closer look at Oscar. He was a fox, but a fox with two tails instead of one and he looked to be around 8.**

Blake's stares a bit a Oscar's tails. "That's…. New. "

"Yeah a 8 year old flying a biplane is new right Blake?" Ruby said.

"I think she meant the fact the Oscars had two tails Ruby." Jaune replied.

**Oscar blinks a few times and grins at the sight of his friend.**

"**Oh hey Sonic! Long Time no see huh?" He said casually.**

"A child his age surviving a plane crash and only casually reacting to it. He must be very durable." Winter mused to herself.

"**Hey Tails." Mercury greeted back, placing Oscar on his feet. "What happened there? You're too good of a pilot to make such a sloppy landing.**

**Oscar rubs his head. "That was a test run using a new prototype propulsion system. It's got a few bugs to iron out." Mercury raises an eyebrow. "Okay…... A Lot of bugs."**

"No shit kid." Mercury snarks

" **Why not just use my plane, the Tornado?" **

"**Thanks, but you gotta check out my newest power supply! Ta dahhh!" Oscar pulls a purple looking gem.**

"**WHOA! A Chaos Emerald!" Mercury looked it over in astosment.**

"**Oscar smiles a bit. "Yep! I just happened to find one of the 7 Emeralds during one of my test flights. This thing has unlimited powers, ya know... So I figured, why not use it to power my plane. Super charged! You gotta come over my workshop, Sonic! I've got something I've gotta show you! It's in the Mystic Ruins. The fastest way is by train. Let's go!" **

**The scene cuts to Mercury and Oscar running in a field when a voice stops them in their place.**

"**Ha ha ha ha! If it isn't !" Watts descended down in an egg shaped pod grinning maniacally. Oscar's tails stiffen in fear and he hides behind Mercury. Mercury however just looks at Watts with a grin. **

**Look! It's a giant talking egg!**

Yang begins to laugh hard. "He does look like an egg!"

Salem didn't say anything but quietly laugh to herself, not seeing Ozpin catching her laugh with a bit of shock before quickly turning back to the show.

"**Silence! I am , the greatest scientific genius in the world!" Watts growled**

"**Whatever you say, Eggman!" Mercury replied with a roll of his eyes and a dismal wave of his hand.**

"Damn. Kid's got balls." Qrow said.

"Hell yeah I do. I'm always badass." Mercury boosted.

"**Enough! I've got big plans and now I'm gonna put them to work!"**

"**You're always up to no good. Now what d'ya want?" Oscar piped up from behind Mercury. Watts glared at Oscar, causing the fox cub to to flinch and hide behind Mercury. Watts begins to rise higher in his pod.**

"Awww. He scared little fox Oscar." Nora cooed again.

"**I want all the Chaos Emeralds. Better not interfere! Or else!" Watts said looking down at the two.**

"**Or else what wimp?" Mercury taunted.**

"**Or else I'll take them from you by force... the hard way!" Watts goes behind the cliff and raise with his pod turning into a hornet like form.**

**It flies after the two firing missile that Mercury and Oscar dodge without any problems. Watts snarls as he attempts to ram into Mercury, the boy hopping over the machine, causing it to get stuck in the ground. Mercury land on his feet and curls into a ball, rocketing into Watts' machine knocking it loose from the ground. Watts flies around again firing more missiles at Mercury, But he plays hopscotch on each missile, About to reach the Egg hornet before Watts smiles as Mercury falls for his trap. **

"**Felt for it fool!" Watts cried and he powered the machine up for another ram attack. Before he made contact with Mercury's body, in a quick blur Oscar grabbed Mercury's hand and flew away from the attack, using his two tails as like helicopter blades to fly. **

"Holy shit, he can fly?" Yang asked in surprised."

"Why the hell does he need a plane then?" Qrow asked being surprised as well.

**Watts screamed in rage as he got stuck in the ground again. Mercury look up at Oscar and smiled.**

"**Nice job Tails now throw me so we can end this!" **

**Oscar smiled and threw Mercury as hard as he could. Mercury curls into a ball again and rams into Watts machine breaking it down. Oscar lands next to Mercury and they look over their work.**

"**Well, that wasn't so hard!" Mercury turned and ruffled Oscar's hair. Good work Tails!"**

**Watts fake being unconscious for a time and then let out a :Aha!" as giant claw came out of his machine and grabbed the chaos emerald Oscar's person. TThe two look in horror as Watts laughed himself silly. "Come on Chaos, time to eat!" The same creature Mercury fought last night appears and Watts give it the Chaos emerald, The creature name Chaos growing bigger. Watts look over the creature in glee. " Ooooh, yes! It's just as the stone tablets predicted. Ha ha ha ha ha! His strength increases every time I feed him a Chaos Emerald! With all 7 Emeralds in him, he'll be invincible! And work for me! Together, we'll destroy Station Square! And on its ruins, I will build Wattsland, the ultimate city! Where I will rule it all! Come on Chaos! Let's find another Emerald, shall we?" And with that Watts teleported away with Chaos." And with that, Watts and Chaos teleport away.**

"So if he eats more of those gems he gets stronger? That doesn't sound good!"

Salem's interest in the creature was back and she was excited to see more of it.

**The end!**


	7. DMC3 Part 2

**Finally the next DMC3 chapter! And yes I know that Yang came off as being Lady the next chapter but I decided to go Ruby. Reaction written by my friend Doppel Micheal.**

**The scene starts off with a door getting kicked aparted, and a shirtless Jaune walking out shirtless carrying his sword in one hand and a red jacket in the other. **

Jaune gasped at seeing his image shirtless for all to see. "Augh, Cut that out! I don't want people to… uhm…." his voice faded off in embarrasment. "Aaay someone's been working out!" Yang said in a teasing tone, while Weiss sighed in annoyance. "S-shut up Yang. It's not like I'm Sun.."

"Sun does have very nice abs…" Blake whispered at that. "Pfft, you are fine Muscles boy. Isn't he Rubes?" Yang looked to Ruby, trying to get her sister to join in the teasing only to find her little sister seemed lost in thought; she was simply staring at the Jaune on the screen without saying anything. The blonde knight walked closer to her, waving a hand in front of her to try bringing her back to earth. "..." "...Ruby?" "... HUH-? Oh y-yeah. Right, you're f-.. you're alright Jaune." The short reaper was brought back down suddenly, her cheeks taking on a red shade as she seemed to avoid looking at the tall boy in any way.

**A pack of demons were outside waiting for him. Jaune turns to look at the broken remains of his shop**

"**Damnit!" Jaune moaned. You guys totally ruined my shop! And I haven't even named it!" He snarls and turns back to the demons. "Your gotta pay for that." Jaune throws his sword into the air, doing flips and overtop movement before pulling on the red jacket , and catching the sword posing. He sneezes a bit and rubble falls down. Jaune turns and glares at the demons and points Rebellion at all the demons."I hope you all have enough to cover all this!" He growled. The blonde went to town on the demons, Shooting and blasting them to pieces with ease.**

"Is this supposed to be the suicidal one's dream world where he's actually important in a fight?" Cinder snarked at the vision in front of her, sending Emerald into a fit of giggles and Mercury to mock them with delight on his voice "Oooh _destroyed_."

Jaune growled in annoyance. "Hey-!" "HEY!" His attempt at retorting the insult was cut short by Nora. "SHUT UP before I break your second pair of legs. I'm _not_ afraid to do it." She finished with a glare; meanwhile Jaune felt something press on his shoulder, and turned to see Ren, a pleading look on his eyes that said 'Don't let them get to you.'

**And after he was done, the bigger ones flew off, the ground splitting in half as a tower arised from the ground. Jaune looks at the tower with a grin.**

"**It's been nearly a year since we last met. Where does the time go?" Jaune said still grinning knowing Cinder was on top of the tower. He began to walk towards it clearly excited. "No doubt you've got something fun planned for me. Right Cinder?!"**

"It's _definitely_ the suicidal one's dream." Cinder expressed while rolling her eyes, making Emerald giggle even more. "Like I would actually _care_ about such a small fly."

Jaune clenched his teeth and fists in frustration, before his lips curved into a smile as he looked at her "At least I actually get to put my sword through your eye this time!" Now Ruby was the one laughing as she saw all of Cinder's smug get wiped out of her, Nora cheering on from behind with yells of "YEAAAAAH tell her!"

"Y-you- if this barrier didn't exist I would tear off your-!" She couldn't finish her reply before being interrupted by Salem. "Cinder. I suggest you calm down and don't let a _child_ get the better of you." With steam nearly coming out of her ears and a death glare sent in Jaune's direction, everyone went back to watching.

**The scene cuts to Cinder looking over the town on top of the tower. Raven walked towards her. **

"**Raven" Cinder greets without looking back. **

"**Well? Doesn't it excite you? Raven asks. "The Teme-ni-gru has been revived. The great one who once ruled this earth as the medium between the human world and the demon world." Raven smiled a bit. "Isn't it a magnificent view?" The greatest mind of all their time, those who revered evil, construed this glorious edifice. Now, after two millenniums of confinement, it can at last fulfill the purpose for which it was intended…"**

"**That's none of my concern." Cinder said interrupting Raven. "Did he have it?"**

"**Of course. He's taking good care of it. After all, it is the last memento left from your mother you both lost.**

"**But he has no idea of its true power."**

"_Ewgh_, I still can't believe he's related to me in this nonsense."  
"The feeling is mutual" Jaune replied to the maiden, his voice full of venom, before noticing Ruby was grabbing his hand in an attempt to comfort him. "It's okay Jaune. It's not real."

"Indeed it isn't Mr Arc." He turned towards Ozpin, speaking for the first time in a while. "Keep your wits about you, none of this is worth losing your mind over."

**The demon that escaped Jaune leap onto the Temen-ni gru behind Cinder and Raven. Cinder began to walk off the demon following her. She stopped and unsheathed her kanata, twirling it a bit before sheathing it. The demon upper torso being sliced in half and sliding off before it went poof! The rest of it remains falling off the Temen-ni gru.**

**The scene cuts to Ruby on a motorcycle, Bumblebee, with the engine still running as she looks over to Temen-ni-gru.**

"**I found it." She said. Demons began to slowly walk up behind Ruby. She payed them no mind and rev the engine and set the demons on fire with the exhaust port and jump over a pile of demons falling over dead into the number 3. **

Ruby stared wide eyed in giddiness at her counterpart, struggling to find her voice "Is that...me?" "-driving MY bike?!" Yang wasn't so amused though.

"I didn't-I'd never! I don't even have a driver's license Yang!" She tried to calm her sister down, making Qrow chuckle at their antics. "She does rock the aesthetic, you gotta give her that." " …. I _guess_."

Yang crossed her arms, looking the other way while Ruby whispered in excitement. "Ye! I'm cool." Not low enough for Qrow not to hear her though. "Ha! Yeah." Nor Winter. "Indeed."

Weiss couldn't hide the shock from her face at the elder Schnee's response. "Sister?!" "What can I say, I always wanted a bike when I was your age."

**The next cut goes back to Jaune walking through a icey area. He's in front of a Icey statue shake, the ice around it falling to ground. A three headed canine chained to a door, stood before Jaune and roared sending a block of ice flying toward Jaune, which he casually cut with rebellion.**

"**Leave now mortal!" Ceberus growled. "The likes of you are forbidden in this land! You who are powerless are not worthy here!"**

Jaune was sweating bullets at the sight "That's…. A big dog…. Z-Zwei doesn't turn into anything like that right Ruby?" "What!? No! Of course she doesn't…. right Weiss?" The reaper gave her partner a hopeful, but questioning look, irritating the heiress. "Why are you looking at me? Like I would ever hurt your dog." She replied indignant, adding one last part as a whisper. "Also he looks much cuter as it is anyways."

"**Wow I've never seen a talking mutt before. You know in a dog show, you'd definitely take first place." Jaune says taunting the caine.**

"**You, a mere human, make a mockery of me?!" Ceberus breathes a beam of ice toward Jaune, which he easily jumps over. The ice blocking the entrance he had came from.**

"**Easy, Fido! How about I take you for a walk? Jaune bends his knee and starts clapping and whistling. "Come puppy! Let's go!"**

"**You'll regret this, you worm!"**

"**It's showtime" Jaune grinned hopping in place and throwing a few punches in the air before gesturing at the oversized mutt. "C'mon!**

**A short battle happens ending with Jaune cutting off all but one of the heads of the mutt. It leaps back, in awe.**

"**You are not human,are you?" It asked in awe.**

"**Who knows? I'm not even sure myself."**

"**Regardless, you have proved your strength. I acknowledge your ability. Take my soul and go forth. You have my blessing. A bright light fills the area as the demon canine transforms into nunchucks with chucks, Jaune smirks and begins to test out his new weapon, twisting and twirling it around with ease to the point he twirled it with his feet.**

"Ha, not bad at all scrawny. You've been going soft on us haven't you?" Jaune felt Qrow punch his shoulder lightly. "Please. Like I would ever pull something like that."

"That remains to be seen Mr Arc." Ozpin spoke yet again. "You have potential yet untapped, perhaps you should play closer attention to what a you from an alternate reality can do."

He didn't like feeling scolded, but gave some thought to what the old man said.

"**Too easy." He boasts as he poses with the new weapon. He puts it away and begins to walk off when a motorcycle crashes through the ice behind him, Ruby riding it, Ruby nearly hits Jaune, him jumping out of the way at the last second. He makes eye contact with Ruby as they pass each other midair, both landing at the same time.**

"**Are you going to the party?" Jaune asks with a smirk. "What's the hurry, didn't you get an invitation? Ruby doesn't turn to look at Jaune and pulls out a bulkier version of Crescent rose firing a rocket at Jaune who casually duck under it and then jumps on riding it around the room, laughing with pure joy before he hops off and let's it blow a hole in the ceiling chuckling a bit. **

Ruby couldn't help herself but to stare in obvious excitement and giddiness at the alternate version of her weapon, which brought some amused chuckles from Yang, before crossing her arms and feigning indifference "Hm, my version of my baby is still the best." She completed the act with sticking her tongue out at Yang.

**Ruby eyes are finally show and they are filled with cold rage. She revs up her motorcycle and drives towards Jaune and hops over him, the wheel nearly hitting his face as he looks on unflinchingly. She hopped high enough to go through the new hole in the ceiling leaving Jaune alone. "This just keeps getting better and better!" Jaune smirks again as he began to walk to the next area. The scene cuts back to Cinder and Raven again, standing on top of Teme-ni-gru, the time pasting to night.**

"**Looks like we have an uninvited guest." Cinder states, looking out to the city below.**

"**Is that so?" Raven replied, flipping through her book.**

"**A human. A woman." Raven closes her book and sighs.**

"**I'm afraid I should ask the uninvited guest to leave." She stands and walks toward Cinder. "That is what you want. Actually I happened to be acquainted with that woman." Raven begans to walk off to deal with the woman. "A storm is approaching."**

"Can I point out the fact I would never work with that bitch again?" Cinder pointed out with extreme contempt. "Next time I see Raven, I _will_ kill her for what she did."

Qrow chuckled in amusement at her remark. "Because that worked really well last time huh?"

"YOU-" "Is he wrong dear?" Once again, Cinder's attempt at a retort was cut short by Salem, scowling at her protegee. Cinder simply crossed her arms and choose to stare at the floor beneath her feet in frustration. "Tch."

**The scene cuts back to Jaune and a door. He gives the door a push and when that doesn't work, he runs up and kicks it. The door still doesn't budge. Jaune snarls and pulls out his pistols getting ready to shoot.**

"**Yoo hoo!" A voice behind him calls out merrily. Jaune turns to see a woman with pale skin and wearing a blue jester outfit. "There's no need to use violence Devil boy." Jaune ignores her and twirls his pistol getting ready to shoot anyways."Wait wait wait,better listen to what others say lad." The woman rushs in front of Jaune and points to the door with the specter she was holding. "This tower here is very study, you see." She taps the door to prove her point. "Your tricks will do you no good. No good!" Jaune points one of his pistols in her face pushing it to her nose.**

"**Zip it."He growled. "Or I'll pierce that big nose."**

"**That could be a problem" The jester moves to Jaune's side. "You've got nothing to lose,right?" **

"...is this the Neon of this world?" said Yang.

**Jaune never looks her in the eyes, being very annoyed at her. "My name Jester, and I know a thing or two about this place. **

"Guess not." Weiss replied. "Sure gives me the same vibes though."

**She points over to an object close to the blonde. "That thing there is a power generator for this entire sector. In order to open the door you need to apply a little SOMETHING to it first. You know what that is kid? Or is that too difficult for you?" Jester begins to laugh maniacally when Jaune finally had enough and started to shoot at her feet, She begins to dance crying in fears as she dodges the hail of bullets.**

"**Get to the point. Or do you wanna keep on dancing?" Jaune asks before stopping. Jester took a deep breath.**

"**Actually, I prefer a sword to be my partner. May i have this dance my lady?" She asked, taking a bow. Jaune takes out his sword rebellion and attempts to cut Jester in half, the clown dodging at the last second and instead he hits the generator opening the door. "Bingo!" Jester cheered while standing on the ceiling. "That is what something is! Remember that kid. Write down on your hand if you don't trust your head!" Jester began to laugh and started to dance away while Jaune began to shoot at her again.**

"**I see…. Thanks. Jaune begans walk into the next room. "You still piss me off though."**

Everyone stared in silence after the scene ended. Weiss was the first to attempt speaking up "That was…" "It was something alright." Yang concluded after the heiress found herself at a loss for words. Jaune looked down, feeling very self conscious. "I'm not that cool. Kinda wished I could be.."

Again he felt Ruby's hand tug at his, and his eyes rose to meet her showing him a supportive smile. "Hey. You're plenty cool as is." She told him in a soft voice. It was immediattely followed by Nora not so gently punching his shoulder. "Yeah! You coooould stand to get a grenade launcher though." Giggles came out of him, and eventually they all erupted in laughter.

Emerald groaned at the sight. "Do you have to act so sickly happy all the time? It was enough having to put up with seeing him be such a try-hard."

"Meh, it was kinda funny." Mercury shrugged it off with a smirk. "So, what's it gonna be next?"

The end!

Next Chapter will be Asura's Wrath or SAO Abrigred.


	8. SAO Abridged part 2

**SAO wons the poll but next time I'm gonna add poll to my profile so it can be easier for me. Many thanks to my friend friend Bssaz97 for his work on the reactions. And TheGoldenBoy2188 for the strict for SAOA making writing easy. The next reaction will be a suprise so stay tune. And don't worry the Asura's Wrath reaction will still happen.**

Amidst the streets of Mantle, Whitley Schnee walked towards a destination while wearing a disguise consisting of a coat, scarf, shaded glasses, and a flat cap. He had a mission and he would not waste this opportunity!

It was not every day that he could simply leave the manor without Father's permission or notice so he needed to be quick but not noticeable. He had waited months for this day to arrive. Whitley had pre-ordered the latest MMO game of his favorite game series a week before the initial release date and had come to pick it up. Having connections in the right places certainly did have its benefits. The only downside was he had to acquire his prize somewhere outside of his father's notice. So what other place to go than Atlas's sister kingdom.

Outside of his notice, a young white haired faunus woman with sheep ears followed close behind him. Fiona Thyme was out picking up some food for the rest of the Happy Huntresses when she noticed an unfamiliar person walking around. She knew almost everyone on this side of Mantle, so a new person popping out of the blue was very suspicious. Normally she would have reported this back to Robyn but upon further inspection she recognized who this person was.

It was the sole son of the worst man on Remnant and the newly appointed heir of the Schnee Dust Company, Whitley Schnee! Why was _he_ here in Mantle?! Fiona determined he was up to no good and decided to follow him. Wherever the SDC goes, trouble usually follows!

Whitley finally arrived at the destination he was seeking… the Post Office! Now all he had to do was open the door, enter the establishment aaaaaand- stare dumbfounded as the inside of this place was a theatre.

"What the-? This isn't the post office. Where am I?!" Whitley shouted at no one in particular.

"Ah-ha! Caught you right where I- Huh? Where the hell? This isn't the post office!" Fiona also dumbfounded.

"Whitley?" Both Weiss and Winter stated in a mix of shock and disbelief at seeing their little brother. Maybe some hostility on Weiss part.

"Weiss? Winter? How-?"

"_What the hell is this?!_" A loud female voice shouted as four more people arrived out of nowhere. Consisting of two normal sized humans, a bunny faunus and a very large man.

"Coco/Velvet/Fox/Yatsuhashi!" Teams RWBY and JNR said collectively.

"Oh hello everyone! This… is a surprise! When did you get to Vacuo?" Velvet asked the group.

Fiona turned towards the new strangers, "Vacuo? What are you talking about? You're all in Mantle?"

"I'm most certain we're in Vacuo at the time." Yatsu spoke.

"You are in neither at the moment." Ozpin spoke up.

"What the- Teach? Weren't you supposed to be dead?!" Coco confusingly points out.

"I believe an explanation is in order."

*One short but informative explanation later*

"Wait so we were brought here to watch… alternate realities?" Fiona says after she and all the new arrivals had been told everything about the theater.

"We call them viewings but yeah pretty much." Ruby said.

"Hold on, I can understand why all of you were brought here, seeing as you all are huntsmen and huntresses. But that doesn't explain why _I'm_ here." Whitley, having taken off his disguise.

"A great question indeed." Weiss mutters.

"I think I have a theory." Blake stepped forward. "So far now, I've noticed that the people who are here have at least some involvement in the viewings that we have been seeing. Remember that one viewing we saw of Whitley being stuck inside a video game?"

"I was stuck in a video game?"

"Also if you die in the game you die for real." Nora added.

Whitley's eyes widened at the implications.

"Well you're still stuck as far as we know. But apparently you're very good at the game so you might be fine." Jaune clarifies. Slightly feeling guilty that his alternate is the one who traps him there.

"Oh joy, now I'm trapped inside a place against my will in _two_ realities!" Whitley throws his hands in frustration.

"Oh boo hoo! Is the rich boy gonna cry because nothings going his way today?" Fiona says in a mocking tone.

"Oh I'm sure you would know so much about crying and complaining about trivial things, thief." He shot back at Fiona.

"At least I think about the people of Mantle! When was the last time you thought of someone outside of yourself, Schnee!" Fiona retorted.

Winter sensing that this conversation was going nowhere stepped in between her brother and the happy huntress.

"Enough! None of us came here by choice so let's just stop this pointless arguing and move on."

Fiona huffed, "I couldn't agree more." She stomped away from the two siblings and found herself a seat in the theater.

Winter sighed, "It may not be ideal but as long as you are here Whitley, I would just suggest sitting tight and wait until you or all of us are able to leave this place."

"Hmph, very well. Thank you sister, it almost sounds like you care." Whitley took his leave and found a seat that was about four seats away from Weiss's team.

"Isn't there anywhere else you want to sit," Weiss practically hisses.

"Oh but Weiss it's the only seat that's close enough to you." Whitley affirmed.

Weiss groans in frustration, 'Hopefully it's only for one viewing…'

**An acoustic guitar plays in the background as a montage of the events of and post-Episode 1 appears on the screen and a narrator began to talk.**

" **A month had passed since that fateful day. When everyone's world got all twisted, leaving them stranded in a castle in the sky. Since then, 2000 poor souls came to an abrupt and tragic end. Some by bad luck, others by sheer stupidity. I mean, really. Why would you just stand in fire? Anyways, that didn't bother The Kid none. He only cared about one thing, and one thing alone. Himself. 'Cuz in a game of life or death, you either live... or you die."**

**The scene transitions to Shirou leaning against a wall with an annoyed look on his face.**

"What?! Two thousand of the players have died already!" Ruby yelled, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Not surprising, seeing as many of them looked weak last viewing." Cinder coolly replies.

Many huntsmen and huntresses glared at the red clad woman. She paid them no mind.

"Well thank you very much Narrator, you're doing a wonderful job of explaining the total death count of this video game prison." Whitley commented dryly.

"**Oh, WOW. What brilliant insight! It's so deep it loops right back around to being stupid." Shirou snarked.**

"**The Kid ranted at no one, it slowly dawning just how alone he truly was" Narrator continued..**

Whitley's eyes narrowed, "Am I being sassed by the narrator?"

"Maybe you said something to piss them off." Fiona added.

"**Wait, what was that?" Shirou asks, shocked.**

"**He asked the sky, like a preacher to his silent gods."**

"**What gods? What are you talking about?! It's all bullshit metaphors with you!"**

"**He cried, not knowing the difference between a simile and a metaphor. The tininess of his brain dwarfed only by the tininess of his di-"**

Whitley's eyes narrowed and face twitched at how much of an annoyance this narrator was being.

Weiss was doing her best to conceal her smile but was failing and breathes out a laugh. She was enjoying the exchange that her brother was going through and found it amusing. Her team gave her a side glance while Fiona and a few others laughed at the roast session the young Schnee was being given.

"**Narrator off." Shirou commands the system with an annoyed tone.**

"**YOUCANSILENCEMEBUTYOUCAN'TSILENCETHETRU-" The narrator got cut off.**

"**Dick."**

"Thank gods that's over, that narrator was extremely rude." Whitley sighed thankfully now that the narrator was silenced.

Weiss and Fiona grumbled that their fun was ruined.

**Fade into December 2, 2022, on a strategy meeting led by man called Diabel. He gave a big smiled out to the crow**

"**Hey everyone. Thank you all for coming to our little powwow. Now, I know many of you may be discouraged by the fact that 2000 people have died so far."**

" **WHAT?!" A player screamed**

" **2000 PEOPLE ARE DEAD?!" Another screamed.**

"**IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A MONTH YET!"**

"**OH MY GOD, WE REALLY ARE FUCKED!"**

"Pretty much, sucks to be you!" Mercury laughed.

"These are the people that have to survive this game. Honestly what was blondie expecting," Emerald facepalms.

"Hey! Just because they've lost numbers doesn't mean that they have to lose hope!" Ruby glared at the two assassins.

"**And I know even more of you are a little down because we haven't even cleared the First Floor yet." Diabel added, trying to keep the smile on his face.**

"**WE HAVEN'T?!"**

"**I THOUGHT WE WERE ALMOST DONE...!"**

"You were saying." Cinder looked back at Ruby.

"Well…" Ruby trailed off, thinking of a way to defend these players.

**Diabel's smile wavered**

"**Uh, you guys do know there are 100 Floors, right?"**

"**WHAT?!" A crowd of players yelled.**

**Diabels sighed a bit.**

Ruby, despite her best attempts, also sighed and sat back down.

"**Oh jeez, I am just making things worse. Point is, we found the Boss Room!"**

**The crowd gasps.**

"**Now, we've formulated a few strategies with some help from the beta testers-"**

"**BETA TESTERS?!" A voice yells out.**

"**Oh goddammit!" Diabel groaned argnily **

**A player named Kibaou jumps in.**

**Kibaou, what do you want? Diabel looked tired addressing this player.**

"**Beta testers? They're the reason we're stuck in this game!" Kibaoyu sneered**

Many that heard this player's statement and quickly frowned at his blatant accusations towards these 'beta-testers.'

"This guy can't be serious, right?" Coco stated.

**Dianel looked at Kibaou flatterausted at the stupidity of the statement he heard**

"**What?! Do you have any evidence to back that up?"**

**Kiabrou scoffed at the question. "Pfft! Evidence. I don't need no evidence. Isn't that right, Jesus?" He points to a player named "Jesus"**

" **It's pronounced "Hey-Zeus", and I don't know you."**

"Wow, really selling your reasoning by having no one else to support your claim." Jaune stated while crossing his arms.

"**Well, they still should have helped us newbies!" He exclaimed **

"**If I might interject...:" A deep voice called out.**

**A big muscular man gets up and comes to the stage.**

Velvet taps Yatsu's arm excitedly, "Hey you're in this game too Yatsu! …oh gods you're in this game too."

"So it seems," Yatsu, doing his best to keep a straight face.

Coco lowered her shades along with a confused look. As far as she knew, Velvet was the only one who played video games on their team. Unless...

"**And who the hell are you?!"**

"**I am known by many names.", "Closed eyed demon. The memory easer., "Hooked clawed tiger". But you? You may call me... "Velvet".**

"**Velvet huh? That's a... pretty masculine name." Kibaoru said adwarkley**

"**Shouldn't be. It's a woman's name." Velvet replied casually.**

"Damn it. I had a feeling but I didn't want to be right." Coco cursed quietly while shaking her head.

"Wait, why would Yatsu have a character named after me? That doesn't- ...Oh ...oh my gods." Velvet's eyes widened at the implications, tears starting to build. That is until she felt a nudge on one of her shoulders. She turned her head and there was Yatsuhashi looking at Velvet with a gaze that said, '_It's not your fault._'

"**Kay, I don't know how to talk to you." **

"**Good. Then you can shut up and listen. Does everyone here have this book in their inventory?"**

" **Yeah.**

" **Yes."**

"**Yup."**

"**Yeah."**

" **No... Wait, can I change my answer?"**

**Velvet/Yatsushi held up a book to show to everyone.**

" **This book is full of tips and strategies on how to survive this game, put together by the beta testers. Everyone read it, yet some people still died. The beta testers did everything they could."**

"Yeah, that means Mace Hair has no reason to blame the beta testers!" Ruby points out.

Many of her friends nodded and Yastu's team smiled at the sound defense his alternate presented.

" **Actually, I didn't read it." One player chimed up.**

"**Yeah, I didn't read it either."**

"**I skimmed it."**

"OH COME ON!" Many members of the audience shouted in agitation.

"**What? Didn't ANY of you read it?! It is literally a matter of life and death." Velvet exclaimed**

"**Well, dude. It's like 80 pages." A player pointed**

"**2000 people are dead!"**

"**THEY ARE?!"**

"Again. These are the people that have to survive this game." Emerald reiterates.

**Brief pause. Shirou looks shocked at their stupidity.**

"**I am so done with you people." Velvet mutters, walking off the stage.**

" **What do you mean "you people"?" A player asked a bit offended.**

The Faunus in the room narrowed at their eyes at the implications made by that player.

"What do you mean, "you people"?" Fiona asks no one in particular.

**Velvet and Kibaou take their seats.**

**Diabel continued with the meeting. "So, as Mister Hooked clawed tiger was saying, this book has some great strategies, including how to beat the First Boss, Illfang."**

**He clears his throat and starts reading from the guide.**

**"So as you enter the Boss Room, he's gonna throw wave after wave of disposable minions at you... and you must answer in kind."...?**

"**Uh, what?" A player asks, mirroring Diabel confusion.**

Many in the audience reacted just as confused. All except Whitley, who had a good feeling where this was going.

**Diabel continues **

**"Send the weaker players first. Good rule of thumb: If a player asks you for gold 2 seconds after meeting you, front lines."**

"**Ha, serves 'em right!" Kiaboru said with a laugh**

**"If they hijack conversations to rant about their political views, front lines."Diabel said with a smirk looking at Kiaboru.**

**Kibaou went pale. "Aw, shit."**

"Ha! Serves _you_ right!" Nora laughed.

**"If they ask female players for pics of their boobs, front lines."**

"**OH BULLSHIT!" One player screamed out in rage.**

"**THAT'S DISCRIMINATION!" Another one howled.**

"**BOO!"**

Many of the women in the theater frown at the way those players reacted. Winter was more than certain that those players were the type that participated in the mentioned acts the speaker spoke on.

**Diabel smiles and waves them down. "Now, now, people. I think there are some valid points being made here. Now, it goes on to say when Illfang's health goes into the red, he's going to switch from his axe and buckler to something called a "Talwar". At that point we should initiate a strategy called "The Final Solution" and- I'm just gonna stop reading! Jesus, who wrote this thing?"**

**Shirou giggles evilly.**

"Of course Whitley wrote that book." Weiss sighed.

"Why sister, it sounds like that didn't surprise you in the least." Whitley pretending to act hurt.

"Please. The manipulative tone of the text almost makes one sound too much like you." Weiss bit back.

"Well I suppose you would know." A wide smile on Whitley's face.

Weiss scoffs turning her head away from her traitorous brother.

Team R_BY and Winter watched the exchange and sighed.

"**Okay, so the guide's a bust. But it'll be fine. I'll come up with a great plan for us." Diabel smiles at the crowed.**

"**Like what?"**

" **Well... we... could... Uh... Uhhhh... I'm open to suggestions."**

"**Woah, guys, we could- we could, you know, like, group up and-"**

"**And hit it 'til it DIES!" Another yelled finishing the other player sentence **

"**Woo, nice!"**

"**Yeah!"**

" **High five!"**

**The two hive five.**

"Well. It's something, right?." Velvet does her best to be optimistic.

Many of the more experienced members of the theater shake their heads.

"**That's... a good start. But let's hear some other suggestions."**

"**I'd like to hear more about this "Final Solution"." A player in a german accent piped up.**

"**Fuck it, group up." said Diabel said tirely.**

**Shirou slides down the seats towards a girl, named Fiona, who's on her own.**

Fiona blinks in surprise, "Oh my gods, that's me! I'm in the game! Hey other me, stay away from the Schnee!"

"You have my condolences." Weiss says to the sheep faunus.

"**So, why aren't, uh, you joining anyone's group?" Shirou asked.**

"**I have my reasons." She said mysterioly **

" **Is it because you're a girl?"**

"**No. It's because... I don't know how to play."**

"**Because you're a girl?"**

Many of the females and males who enjoy video games, such as Yang, Ruby, Velvet, Nora,, Jaune, Oscar, Ren, surprisingly Mercury and Emerald, along with Fiona herself, threw questioning glares towards the current heir of the SDC. Weiss and Winter glared at him as well but for other reasons.

Whitley looks around to see all the glares directed towards him. "Why are you all looking at me? I said nothing."

"**No!" Fiona snapped. "It's just... I don't know how to open the menu."**

"What?" Both Fiona and Whitley asked.

"Jinx!" Nora shouts.

"**What?!" Shriou looked at the girl in shock. "But you can't do anything in this game without the menu. How have you survived all month?"**

**Cut to Fiona holding a piece of bread. She is staring at it intensely. "HOW DO I EAT YOU?!" She screamed at it.**

Many laughs were had at the poor girl's predicament, despite some of them doing their best to not do so but could not help themselves.

Fiona slowly sank into her chair, covering her face in shame. Her alternate was the utter definition of a newb player.

**Back to the present.**

"**It's... been a challenge…" She muttered before looking at Shirou. "What about you? Why haven't you join the others?"**

"**Oh, lots of reasons. Mostly because they're a bunch of mouth-breathing neckbeards who think "LMAO" is how French people laugh."**

" **Ha ha, that's so Le Mao!" Said one player far away causing to Shirou shudder.**

Whitley in the theater also shudders in disgust. If these were the people that he would have been surrounded by inside the game, then he too would have avoided them like a plague.

"**Wow. You certainly... speak from the heart."**

"**Funny, I thought I was speaking from my mouth. But, eh, shows what I know about biology." He said with a smirk.**

"**No one else wanted you in their group, did they?" **

"**Shut up! It was mutual!"**

"And who would blame me? Have you seen the players of this game? I'm honestly surprised they lived this long."

"You're just saying that 'cause no one wanted a smartass on their team." Fiona smirked.

"I'm sorry, were you speaking Menu Girl?" Whitley nonchalantly retorts.

Fiona's face grew red in embarrassment and agitation. She wanted nothing more than to raise her hand and activate her semblance right now. 'Give me a reason Schnee, I dare you.'

**It cuts back to Diabel smiling and clapping his hands.**

"**Alright, looks like everyone's grouped up. Get plenty of rest tonight, people! We leave at noon!"**

**A player groans "Noon?"**

"**That's so early!"**

**Diabel sighs. "Alright. What about 1 o'clock?"**

" **Dude, come on!"**

" **God, fine! We leave at the crack of... 2:30, I guess. Lazy butts…"**

"**Christ, I'm gonna have to set my alarm."**

Everyone in the theater did not have high expectations for these players as they would face their first challenge.

**Cuts to December 3, 2022 Floor 1: Illfang's Tower, 7:30pm. Everyone's at the Boss Door and everyone except Diabel is exhausted.**

"**Okay, so there were a few more stairs than we realized. Apparently real life athletic ability translates into the game. Good to know." Diabel looked out to the sad sight in front of him.**

"**Oh, god. I can feel my lungs trying to kill me." One player whined.**

" **Is this sweat?!"**

" **I peed a little."**

" **Jesus, this is sad." Diabel said with a grimace.**

**One player vomits.**

"Congrats Jaune, someone else has now become the new Vomit Boy of this viewing!" Yang exclaimed.

Jaune rolled his eyes at her attempt at making him feel better.

"**Fuck it. Why don't you all just take a Cheetos and Mountain Dew break, and we'll reconvene in an hour."**

**1960 Batman-Esque transition with Cheetos and Mountain Dew.**

" **Dammit, guys! I was kidding! You weren't supposed to actually take an hour!" Dibal said in a rage."God, we've lost so much time. Let's just do this already! You all know the plan!"**

**Illfang jumps into the center of the room and roars. Kobolds pop in, and an error message pops up on the third one that says "Error: "Sentinel_ " not found."**

Ruby and Nora laughed at the mob that got glitched.

"**Alright, men!" Diabel began,"Form up and-"**

"**EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" A player screams**

**The armies converge on each other.**

"Are they serious! You can't just go gung-ho in a boss battle!" Jaune exclaimed at the increasingly apparent, dim-witted players.

"**What?! No! Goddammit guys!" Diabel begins to bark out orders. "Squad B, quit attacking the Boss and keep the Sentinels off us! C, D, stop attacking from the front! Do you even know what "flank" means?! Squad F, for fuck's sake! Stop playing Bejeweled! *Groans* Squad G, get in there and help A and B!"**

"**Got it!" Shirou said with a nod rushing in.**

"**Don't talk back to…" Diabel did a double take."l Holy shit, really?!"**

"How is Whitley the most sensible minded player in this game?!" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, have you seen the _other players_?" Blake asked her in a deadpanned tone.

"...Yes you're right, that's actually too much of an insult." Weiss admits.

**Shirou attacks a Sentinel, leaving Fiona to finish it off.**

"**Okay, Fiona! What you're gonna wanna do here is-"**

**Fiona lets out a Battle Cry and kills the Sentinel in one hit.**

Fiona in the theater perked up at this display, "Oh my- I can fight! Oh thank gods I can fight!"

**Shirou eyes widened in shock "Wow, I thought she was hopeless, but her technique is flawless. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's even better than I-"**

"**Hey Shirou! I killed the thing and now it says I have XPs! Is that bad? Am I dying?! Fiona cried out to him in fear."**

**Shirou rolls his eyes"Or... maybe... not."**

"Miss Fiona, either your alternate is very lucky or is very out of base with technology. I can't tell which it is." Whitley stated.

"Shut up Schnee, she's trying!" Fiona defends her other self.

**Illfang's health drops into the red. He snarls at the players and he tosses his weapons.**

"**Alright, men! This last part's gonna take careful coordination…" Diabel ran towards Illfang. "which is why I'm just gonna do it myself!"**

**Diabel charges his weapon art. Illfang draws his Ōdachi.**

Ruby's eyes widened, "OH NO!"

**Shirou looked and saw the weapon and his eyes widened calling to Diabel. "Oh shit! Diabel, look out! That's not a Talwar! It's an Ōdachi!"**

"**What's the difference?!" Diabel ask still running towards Illfang.**

"**Well, a Talwar is of Indian descent while an Ōdachi is Japanese! While both are primarily slashing weapons, the Talwar was favored by cavalrymen, as opposed to an Ōdachi which was mainly used for dick measuring!" As Shirou is talking, Illfang starts jumping off the walls.**

" **What's your point?!" Diabel asked impaintely.**

"**Well if you let me finish, I was getting to that! You see…"**

**Diabel gets hit by Illfang, screaming in pain.**

Many of the huntsmen and huntresses in the theater either gasped in fear or looked away at the surely doomed player.

"What's happening? Did I miss something?" Fox called out.

"**Oops." Shirou sheepishly said.**

**Illfang hits Diabel again, sending him flying.**

"**DIABEL!" Kibaou yelled out. **

**Illfang pops down in front of Kibaou and roars. A message pops up "Bonus Item: Soiled Pants". Above Kibaou**

"**Hey, rare drop!' A player said cheerfully.**

Mercury laughed at the joke while most of the others were disgusted by the fact that _that_ achievement was unlockable.

**Shirou runs over to Diabel and holds him up.**

" **I was trying to say an Ōdachi's a little bit longer than a Talwar, so it'll have more reach and do a bit more damage."**

"**And why couldn't you say that first?" Diabel asked weakly**

"Yeah you dummy! You almost might've killed him!" Ruby cries out.

Whitley was actually taken aback by that statement. Sure he had moments of pride and arrogance, sometimes he looked down on people but he didn't believe he would ever intentionally kill someone.

" **I like to think of myself as a teacher. Anyway, drink this."**

**Shirou tries to give Diabel a healing potion but he stopped Shirou shaking his head.**

"**No. It's better this way. I just can't do it anymore. I had such high hopes at first. But now? Our best player is a girl who thinks DPS is some kind of sex thing." Both turned to glance to Fiona.**

"**I know. It's weird, right?"**

Fiona sulked more into her chair.

"**You're clearly not like the rest of them. How do you stand it, Shirou? Where do you draw your strength?" Diabel look at Shirou like a sage.**

**Shirou sigh and drops his wisdom onto him. "I've been playing MMO's a long time, Diabel, and if there's one thing I've learned, it's that lions do not concern himself with the opinions of sheep. Just take that little voice in your head that tells you to be tactful and understanding... and shoot it. Shoot it in the goddamn face."**

" **You are so wise. If only I'd met you sooner. Perhaps, things would have been different. You must lead them now. Show them this game can be beaten." Diabel let's go of Shirou wrist.**

Weiss was taken aback that this man was actually willing to place trust in this alternate of her brother. This stranger who barely even knows him placed the lives of all the players into _his_ hands. Much like how she tried to trust Whitley once… this caused a bitter frown to grow on her face in recollection. Even if this was a different version of him, it was still Whitley in her eyes.

**Shirou smiles fondly at Diabel. "Another life... in another time... I think we could have been friends."**

"**I... doubt it." Diabel gasps out before turning to shattered glass, dying.**

" **Well fuck you, too!" Shirou said angrily his smile dropping into a frown. **

**Fiona slips in by Shirou's side and began to lay out a plan.**

"**Alright, Shirou. Here's what we'll do. One counters his blows to knock him off balance and the other switches in to attack. Rinse. Repeat. Victory."**

**Shirou looked at her with one eye. "You came up with that, but you can't open a menu."**

"Shut up!" Fiona cried out.

**Illfang roars and they take off running toward him.**

"**Alright, so you counter and I'll attack!" Shirou yelled to Fiona.**

"**What? No, it's my plan! I should attack!" Fiona yelled back.**

"**Fine, just get ready!"**

**Shirou makes a battle cry and counters Illfang's attack.**

"**SWITCH!"**

**Fiona moves in and gets her cloak destroyed by Illfang before attacking revealing white curly hair and sheep ears.**

" **See? You almost got yourself killed! I'll attack him!" Shirou yelled again and began to attack Illfang.**

"**Oh, that was a fluke, and you know it! He's mine!" Fiona yelled back.**

**Fiona attacks Illfang.**

"Oh shit. They're actually giving that boss the work!" Coco called out.

"**He's mine!" Shirou yelled.**

**Shirou blocks Illfang's next attack, but Fiona attacks him before Shirou can do so himself.: **

"**Mine!" Fiona screams**

"**NO! HE'S! MIIIIIIIIIIINE!"**

**Shirou slices Illfang and he explodes. Everyone is stunned. Lame party kazoo sound effect and a banner with the word "CONGRATULATION" appears.**

"**Yeah!" A player cheer.**

This caused almost everyone in the audience to laugh. Despite the dark humor of it all, it was still pretty hilarious.

"What happened? Did they win?" Fox asks

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Fox! They beat the boss and a victory banner came out."

"...heh." Fox chuckled.

**Shirou is panting. He gets an item as a reward for defeating the Boss.**

"**Congratulations!" Velvet said, patting him on the back. "That was even more impressive than that cat that learned to play."**

**Cut to a player with a cat's head, with another player staring at it.**

"**Meow."**

"Huh what did you know?" Yang replied.

"**Oh my god! You guys can see it too?! So I'm not crazy! Isn't that great, Jesus?!" We see things from the players' perceptive, with a giant hallucination of Jesus Christ looming over the crowd.**

"**That's right, Jeffrey. Now... kill them all." Jesus said, his voice growing darker.**

"**As you command, my Lord." Jeffrey whispered.**

"Somethings very wrong with that guy." Qrow states.

"I honestly agree with you, Branwen… Blegh! That left a horrible taste in my mouth." Winter stated.

**Cut back to Velvet talking to Shirou. The other players are applauding his victory.**

"**You've led us to victory, Shirou. These men and I will follow you to hell itself. Now... address your people." Velvet is smiling and pushing Shirou to the crowd.**

**Shirou gets up and smirks. "I always knew this day would come. Ahem. Fellow gamers! We have traveled far and up many stairs to get to this point. Fighting side by side, noobs, and leets, alike. I'd like to take a moment to say that I couldn't have done it without the help of each and every one of you."**

"**Aw, that's a nice thing to say-" Velvet was cut off when Shirou counties.**

"**Of course, I'm not a liar, so I'm not gonna say any of that."**

"**Oh shit."**

"I thought as much." Weiss states.

**Shirou grins look at the group. "I mean, really. I could've done this whole Boss Fight myself. But to be fair, I guess you did absorb a bit of damage for me, which was nice. You were an adequate meat shield, and no one can ever take that away from you."**

"**Fuck. Fuck! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Velvet started to say.**

"**So for those of you who came in late, and that one guy playing Bejeweled back there... shoot for the stars... it'll make it more fun when I kick you back into the dirt."**

"**You're not better than us!" Kiaboru said.**

"Yeah! What makes you think you're so cool?!" Nora shouts to the screen.

**Shirou equips the coat he got for beating Illfang and smugly looks at the group."My sweet-ass coat begs to differ."**

"**Dammit, he's got us there." one player muttered.**

**Shirou ascends the stairs out of the Boss Room. Fiona follows him and grabs him by the shoulder. "Shirou, wait!"**

Those in the audience looked on at Fiona's alternate in hope. Surely she could turn him around after their excellent display of partnership.

"**I want half." She said, staring at him blankly.**

That hope was quickly squashed, shot at, and finally burned to death via gasoline and cracking a fire dust crystal.

**Shirou turns to her confused. " I'm... sorry. What?!"**

"**I want half the coat. I did half the work, I should get half the coat." Fiona explain and extends her hand for him give it to her.**

"**No! It's not fabric I can cut! It's just a bunch of 1s and 0s!" Shirou was getting frustrated.**

"**Fine, then give me the 1s." **

" **Fuck you! I want the 1s!" He groans and open the menu. "I am not having this argument. I'm disolving this party." Shirou opens his menu and "Di-solves" their party.**

"**Shirou! If you walk away with my half of the coat, I will make your life a living hell!" Fiona screamed.**

"**You know what? Fine! I'll give you the damn coat! Just send me a trade request."**

"**A... what?"**

Fiona's eyes widened as she watched from the theater, "No…"

**Shirou grins viciously "Oh, it's quite simple really... Just open your menu." Shirou starts laughing maniacally as he walks out the doors as Fiona screams at him:"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" At him.**

Outro Plays.

Fiona screams, "I can't believe the nerve of that-! GRAAAAH!"

"Can you please stop screaming! You're going to cause everyone's ears to bleed." Whitley said while using a handkerchief to rub his ears.

Fiona huffed then matched off, going to another place in the theater.

"Well that was interesting. So you all say there's other viewings where we see other worlds besides this one." Coco asked the group.

"Oh yeah, we've seen a couple worlds ourselves, but only a handful I'd say." Yang admits.

"Well as long as we're here, we might as well take time to catch up." Velvet smiled.

"Yeah, this will be great! It's almost like we're back at Beacon, right Weiss? ...Weiss?" Ruby looks beside her but noticed that her partner was not with them anymore.

In another side of the theater, the all three Schnee siblings stand together. Both of the youngest siblings look at Winter who brought them here.

Winter clears her throat, "I understand that there are some… tension between the three of us during this viewing. So I asked you both here so that we may come to terms with our situation."

Weiss scoffs, "Come to terms with him! I highly doubt that."

Whitley crosses his arms, "Yes it does seem like a lost cause Winter."

"Enough! Both of you!" Winter raised her voice causing both of her younger siblings to go rigid. "I'm not expecting you to get along or even apologize to each other at the moment. What I ask is if you two can at least act civil with one another while in the theater?"

Both Weiss and Whitley looked at each other and sneered at each other.

"Why of course I can be civil with Whitley. It is a virtue of a lady to be civil at all times." Weiss said with hidden venom.

"Quite true, but being civil is also a quality an heir of the Schnee family must cultivate as well. So I look forward to spending this immeasurable amount of time with you my sisters." Whitley said with his best presentable smile.

"Yes, how I enjoy us taking this time to reacquaint with each other." Weiss said while one of her eyes was twitching.

"Well then sister, shall we?" Whitley gestured for Weiss to go ahead of him. Almost would have been believable if one did not notice the glint in his eyes and his strained smile.

Winter watched as both Weiss and Whitley walked back to the auditorium where everyone else had remained.

"...This can only end badly."

**Hope you enjoyed. As i said the next reaction will be suprise. So stay tune.**


End file.
